


Falling In Love In Just a Week

by gothamnight



Series: Red Week Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Red String of Fate, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: On the other end of your string is your soulmate, the one person you're fated to be with. You have a week to decide if you want to break the string or stay with them.Tim already knows how the week will end. There's no way a week can change his and Jason's relationship, even if the stupid string forces them to be together all the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of different take on the whole Soulmate/red string of fate AU which was inspired by the ["Tied in Red" webcomic!](http://tied-in-red.smackjeeves.com/)
> 
> This is a mix of pre52 and n52.

There was a tug.

Tim didn’t actually notice it at first, his attention was elsewhere Just a little tug didn’t faze him when he was currently following a truck that was filled with illegal weapons.

He ran over the rooftops, jumping between them, rolling off of them and swinging towards the next building with his grappling gun, landing on the truck. Right now, Red Robin was busy. He had no times for a _tug_.

But when he landed on the truck, there was another one. He ignored it because from below people were shooting up. He could hear the rumbling from the truck when— Tim fell backward, he almost fell off the truck if he wouldn’t have held onto the edge.

"Shit!" Tim cursed under his breath. He looked at his hand and— there it was. The red string that was tied around his ring finger didn’t have an ending anymore. It didn’t disappear in the air, it was there. A long, thin string pulling him back and _really_ distracting him. It pulled again and this time it was really hard for Tim to hold onto the truck.

The door to the truck opened and two men stood there, starting to shoot at him. Tim pushed himself off of the truck and used his grappling gun.

"Red here," Tim said into the comm, "I need backup."

"Everything all right?" Oracle asked.

"No, it’s my—" The stupid string pulled him back so hard, Tim had to swing back to another building, "my string. Send someone else to handle them."

"Copy that. Blue Bird’s close."

Tim pursed his lips. He wasn’t exactly happy about Harper taking over this because he had been working on this case for weeks now and tonight was the night where everything was supposed to go down. But his _soulmate_ was in the way.

Tim wondered if the force of the red string was so strong for everyone else too. It was tugging at him, pulling him towards a location.

He couldn’t fight against it, so he followed it. Should he change out of his clothes? He couldn’t present himself to some stranger and say, "Hi, I’m your soulmate. Yeah, I’m Red Robin. No, I can’t tell you my actual name."

"Uh, Red…" Barbara said.

"What? Something happened with Blue Bird?"

"No, she’s fine. I sent Signal on the way too," Barbara explained. "It’s just… You don’t have to change out of your costume."

"What does it mean?"

The string tucked again, this time really _hard_ and Tim fell down the building he was on. He reacted quickly, shooting his grappling gun to land gracefully. At least, that’s what he had planned until he crashed into someone right before his feet could touch the ground beneath.

Tim fell backward, landing hard on the ground. It hurt like hell.

"Fuck!" the person he crashed into cursed. Tim looked up.

"Hood?"

Jason was across him, also lying on the floor, propping himself up on his elbows. Tim blinked, then took a glance at his string. The string, that connected to Jason’s hand.

"Fuck," Tim whispered as it clicked.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce’ lips were pressed into a thin line. His gaze was uncomfortable for Tim, as it was on the red string between him and Jason.

"This is… a surprise," Bruce said.

"Tell me about it," Jason said. Tim glared at his so-called soulmate.

"Do you think I wanted this? I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah, do you think I _wasn’t_? I was with the fucking Black Mask when it happened. Now the fucker knows I found my—" Jason stopped. He didn’t say the word out loud and Tim was thankful for it at least. He still hadn’t processed the fact that Jason Todd was his soulmate.

"You’re both benched for the week," Bruce said.

Immediately, Jason and Tim protested, shouting at the same time. "What the fuck? No!" "You can’t do that!"

Bruce held up his hand. "I can’t let you go out on the streets like this."

Jason grunted. "Fuck you, you can’t tell me what to do."

"Red Week’s starting for you," Bruce said. Behind him, Alfred turned up.

"I have what you asked for, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred handed Tim and Jason a pamphlet over. Tim blinked as he stared at the red pamphlet.

"Is this a joke?" Jason asked.

"No," Bruce said. "You need to be informed about what it means to have found your soulmate. Since you’re legally dead and you can’t have an appointment at the info center."

Right, that was how it usually went. Once you find your soulmate, the person at the end to your red string, you were supposed to make an appointment at the city’s Red String Info Center. They’ll document you as soulmates, talk to you all about it, explain things, you’re excused from work for a week, and provide you help when needed.

Jason threw the pamphlet away. "I don’t need it," he said.

"Me neither," Tim agreed. "I already know everything."

They’ve had learned about it at school several times too. They had made it seem so boring and dry, finding your soulmate. So different from how movies talked about it, where finding your soulmate was something special and mind-blowing. The moment you met it was like everything fit together in a puzzle and you get your happy ever after.

What Tim went through was neither boring and dry, nor special and romantic.

There were cases where people have known their soulmate forever but the string only revealed themselves later, like it was the case for Jason and Tim. Those cases were rarer but totally possible.

"Exactly," Jason said, "we’ll break the string right now."

Tim snapped at Jason. "Are you kidding me?"

"Jason." Even Bruce seemed to disapprove.

"What? You want me to be his soulmate?" Jason laughed and held his hand up, showing Bruce the string around his finger. "This is bullshit. You don’t want me to be the replacement’s soulmate either. Can’t have your biggest mistake be all over your precious son, right?"

Tim cleared his throat. "Of course, he doesn’t. I don’t either. But you _know_ what happens to people that break their string before Red Week is over."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Bad luck, I know." Bad luck was an understatement, sometimes it led to deaths in forms of accidents. At least, it always ended badly. "I’ve died before, how bad can it be?"

"Soulmates in our line of work are…" Bruce hesitated, "not ideal. But at least, you’re both vigilantes and understand it. You only need to leave it for a week, we can break it afterward."

Jason eyed Tim. "I can’t stay with him for a whole week."

Tim felt anger rising in him. "Fuck you, Jason," he snarled at him. "I don’t want this either. I have things to do. Work, cases, my own life. But it’s just a week."

A really long week, but just a week nonetheless.

"You do know what this means, right?" Jason asked. "You say like it’s so easy. We have to live together. We can’t go apart from each other for more than thirty feet."

"It’s just a week," Tim repeated.

Bruce nodded at Tim. "Tim is right. It would be careless to break the string and deal with its consequences just because you can’t put your differences to the side for a week."

Jason huffed. "Right, how did it go in your Red Week with Selina? I’m sure you just spent it in bed the whole time."

Bruce sighed, ignoring Jason. "Where will you two stay?"

Right. "At Tim’s place," Jason immediately said.

"What?"

"I’m _not_ letting you into my place," Jason explained.

"Who said I want you at my place?!"

"You could stay in the manor," Bruce suggested.

"We’re staying at my place," Tim immediately responded which earned him a smug grin from Jason. God, he made Tim so angry. There was no way Jason could be his soulmate, whoever was up there controlling the strings just wanted to fuck with Tim and torture him by putting him with Jason Todd out of all people.

"Good. And try not to argue too much, you know what will happen," Bruce told them.

"That’s going to be a problem," Tim said. "Jason can’t shut his mouth."

"What the hell. You’re the one that can’t shut up. _I_ can be civil. I don’t even want to talk to you."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Of course. You like to hear yourself talk just as much as Dick—"

Immediately, the string between them shortened, pulling their hands together until they almost touched. Bruce just raised his eyebrows at them with a look that said 'I told you so'.

Tim and Jason were so close to each other now. Tim glared at the taller man again. "Just don’t say anything," Tim said.

"Good."

"Fine!"

The string shortened again and their fingers brushed against each other. Tim jerked back at the sudden touch but the string pulled him closer. He let out a deep breath. Okay, no fighting unless he wanted the string to shorten.

"Let’s go to your place first and get your things," Tim suggested.

He was already looking forward to Red Week to end and him to finally walk free again without an annoying soulmate at the end of his string.

Tim tried hard to put on a poker face and not let himself show that he was actually disappointed. Not because it was _Jason,_ but because… deep inside him, he had somehow wished meeting his soulmate really would be like it was shown in books and movies.

Romantic, with love at first sight where his soulmate gasped and smiled, so happy on finally finding him. Tim knew it sounded cheesy but he had just wished he would find his soulmate and stay with them.

Too bad, his soulmate was Jason.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the soulmate concept is based on the webcomic, I changed some things up for my liking!

Tim didn’t actually hate Jason.

They just didn’t get along. At least, they never actually tried to get along. They haven’t spent much time with each other and to be fair, Tim thought it was better that way. You can’t exactly be friendly with someone that always calls you _replacement,_ reminding you of how low he thought of you.

Tim wondered if Jason even wanted a soulmate at all or if he was just so pissed his soulmate was _Tim_. He couldn’t picture Jason in a loving relationship. Soulmates were a complicated issue and for vigilantes even more so. Look at Bruce and Selina for example, they were fated to be together and have never broken their string and yet they still dance around each other while all of Gotham could see the red string that connected the Bat and the Cat as they play hide and seek.

It was dangerous of course, they could never be together in a room. If people saw Bruce Wayne in the same room as Catwoman, everyone would know he was Batman since it was common knowledge those two were soulmates. It went the other way round with Selina Kyle and Batman.

Damian used to remind his father over and over again how reckless it was and that he should just cut the thread but Bruce had never been logical when it came to Selina. Tim remembered how angry Damian had been, gritting his teeth and shaking his head every time he saw those two together. Always spouting about how useless soulmates were and that he wanted it to just be over with so he could break his string. That was before he met his soulmate and since then acted like he knew all about love and was smarter than all of his brothers.

He was the youngest and the first one to find his soulmate and he was Damian. Of course, it went over his head and he was so _proud_ of it.

Tim wasn’t proud. He was sure Damian would mock him the next time he saw them because by now Tim was sure everyone knew he and Jason were soulmates.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Jason asked.

"The couch," Tim replied.

"Shouldn’t you offer me the bed like a good host?" Jason teased him. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Don’t touch anything else. There’s…" He wanted to say there was food in the fridge but that would be a lie. "I have money in the jar on the kitchen counter if you need to buy food. There’s coffee too."

Jason made a face. "Nothing else?"

Tim shrugged. He hadn’t looked into his fridge for a while now. Jason made big steps towards the kitchen, tugging Tim with him by the string which left him with no choice but to follow him. Jason opened the door.

"There’s nothing in here," he said.

"It’s not _empty._ " There was a jar of mayonnaise, one cucumber, and two eggs. He wasn’t really proud of the content of his fridge but it was what it was.

Jason slammed the door shut. "We’re going grocery shopping first thing in the morning."

"We can also just order groceries."

Jason made a face at him. "What? You have two healthy legs, you can walk to the grocery store down the road, I’ve seen it on the way here. It’s like two minutes away."

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He walked into his bedroom and now it was Jason who had to follow him. He took out a blanket and a pillow for Jason and put it in the other male’s arms. "There are two bathrooms, you can use the one on the other side."

"You think the string will let me go there?" Jason said. "Your place is way too big."

Tim rubbed his temples. "Okay, I’ll wait outside."

Five minutes later, Tim was standing awkwardly around in the living room. He stared at his thread that was disappearing through the guest bathroom door in which Jason was in. He could hear the sound of the water splashing. Judging from the distance of the couch to Tim’s bedroom, they would have problems with that too.

When Jason walked out of the bathroom, Tim was about to tell him about their little problem, when he saw him. Jason just walked out with his towel wrapped around his hips. Tim couldn’t help but just _stare._ At Jason’s wet hair, that was falling on his face, his bare chest, the few drops that were making its way down, dipping into where the towel started.

Tim cleared his throat. He shouldn’t be distracted by Jason’s body. His very hot body despite all the scars that somehow made it even hotter because this was still _Jason_. "You’re dripping on my ground."

"Judging by the state of your place, you don’t really give a shit about that," Jason said.

Tim looked away. "We need to push the couch against the wall, it’ll be closer to my bed this way." He hated how the limit for the string during Red Week was thirty feet. It was cruel, really.

"Okay." Jason started moving the couch himself and Tim jumped away before he could crash into it. Once it was neatly standing against the wall, Tim nodded.

"Okay. Right. I… I’ll shower now too."

He walked to his bedroom, as Jason followed him. Tim didn’t like the fact that Jason was following him into his bedroom, didn’t like how Jason’s eyes wandered over the place. It was too personal and made him uncomfortable.

"Don’t touch anything," Tim warned him before he disappeared in his own bathroom.

* * *

 

 

 

Tim woke up and immediately hoped, last night was just a dream.

Maybe none of this was real. Maybe his soulmate wasn’t Jason. Because if he were… then Tim would’ve lost his only chance at having a soulmate. Because this week will end in them just breaking the bond between them and then Tim will walk around forever stringless, earning him looks from people around him.

When Tim sat up, he could feel a tug on his ring finger. He looked down and sighed upon seeing the string leading out of his room. Last night wasn’t a dream. Last night was real and he had a soulmate and that soulmate was no one else but Jason Todd, the second Robin.

If someone had told him ten years ago, his soulmate was Jason, Tim would’ve been _ecstatic._ Him? The soulmate of Robin? No way that could be true! He wondered if things would’ve been different if they had met as soulmates before Jason died. No use thinking about things that couldn’t be changed anymore.

Tim got out of his bed and his eyes fell to the pamphlet Bruce had given them last night. He grabbed it and stared at it. It was red, fitting for the string it was all about.

 

**_WHAT IS THE RED STRING OF FATE?_ **

_The ending of the string around your ring finger usually disappears into the air before you meet your soulmate. It connects to another person that is your fated someone._

 

**_WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I FIND MY SOULMATE?_ **

_When you meet your soulmate, you feel a tug. Sometimes it’s forceful, sometimes not. It can happen at any time, even between people that have already known each other for years. Statistics say 70% of soulmates that meet have never met each other before. From then on, you will be connected for a week and can’t leave the other’s side upon 30 feet. This is when Red Week happens._

 

**_WHAT IS RED WEEK?_ **

_Red Week is the week following the presentation of your bond. It is advised to inform the City Hall and make an appointment at the Information Center. There are a lot of benefits soulmates have during Red Week and events that you can attend with your fated other that help you get to know them! You also are excused from work during Red Week. During Red Week, your string will shorten itself sometimes if you’re avoiding your soulmate on purpose or arguing with them, so it’s best when you stay close and be civil to each other._

 

**_WHAT TYPES OF STRINGS ARE THERE?_ **

 

A knock on the door interrupted Tim.

"You got clothes on?"

"I don’t sleep naked, Jason."

Jason opened the door and shrugged. "I do."

Tim made a face at him. "While you live here, please don’t. And not on my couch."

Jason smirked at him, then he saw the pamphlet in Tim’s hand. "You’re reading that shit?"

"It’s interesting," Tim said and got up. "Did you know there are _events_ we can attend?"

Jason snorted. "Yes. It’s really stupid couple bullshit. There’s a drive-in-theater and other stuff like that." He grabbed the pamphlet out of Tim’s hand and whistled. "Wow, they even have a cooking class. You need that, replacement."

"I don’t."

"Right." Jason raised his eyebrows. "Do you think your girlfriend did all these things during her Red Week?"

Tim snatched the pamphlet away from Jason. "Shut up."

Jason smirked. "What, hit a nerve?"

"It’s none of your business." Tim walked into the kitchen and Jason followed him. He wasn’t in the talking mood during the morning and even less when it was about Stephanie and Cass. Tim was happy for them, really. They were good for each other and Tim loved both dearly and wished them the best.

Just back when Stephanie met her soulmate Cass, Tim had been dating her and that was… anything but ideal. After her Red Week, Stephanie and Tim broke up. It was in the end for the best because when he saw those two together, he was glad they found each other.

"Do you think they know?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Tim made himself coffee. "Damian’s probably already talking shit about us."

"Right, demon brat. I totally forgot about that fucker." Tim’s lips curled up into a smile. "He thinks he’s so _mature._ Like who needs a soulmate anyway, right? It’s fucking stupid and an old-fashioned concept. I mean you just have to look at Bruce and Selina to see how useless it is."

Tim didn’t say anything. It still hurt to know that he’ll never have a soulmate. At least the coffee made it better.

"Can you hurry up? I’m hungry."

"Then eat something."

"What? Cucumber dipped in mayo? That’s disgusting."

Tim shrugged. "You can make eggs."

Jason grunted and moved to the fridge, taking out the two eggs. "We have to stay on the low," Jason said. "I don’t want Dick to try to play matchmaker."

Tim winced at the thought. "You’re right."

"The day his soulmate will be revealed and it’s _not_ a redhead, I’ll eat a broom."

Tim laughed. "You know they’ll be a redhead. My money’s on Babs."

Jason shrugged and searched for a pan. "I don’t know. There are Kory and Roy too. Honestly, for the longest time, I thought his soulmate was going to be that fucking speedster until he met his."

"Maybe it’s someone who isn’t a hero at all," Tim said. He watched, as Jason made fried eggs on the stove. He didn’t even remember the last time he used the stove. "Is one of them for me?"

"No, fuck you."

Tim rolled his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

Tim was wearing sunglasses and put his hoodie on as they walked through the grocery store. He could feel all the people staring at them. Of course, they would.

Jason was gorgeous. He hated to admit it but he was basically sex on legs. Tall, dark, handsome. Even when he hadn’t shaved which actually made him even more handsome. In his leather jacket and a tight white T-Shirt underneath that left nothing to your imagination, people stared. Not because Jason was hot but because Tim was anything but.

He looked like a mess. The oversized hoodie zipped up as much as he could, big thick sunglasses hiding half of his face, hands tugged into the pockets of his hoodie, while the red string poked out from it, connecting Tim with Jason. Everyone probably thought "Why does _he_ have a soulmate looking like _this_?"

The answer was because Tim was Tim Drake-Wayne. He couldn’t go out in public revealing he had a soulmate because then someone would do the digging. And explaining how his soulmate was Bruce Wayne’s dead son was something neither of them wanted to do.

Tim had to stay on the low for the week.

"Do you want something?" Jason asked.

"Do you even care?" Tim said. Jason had spent the last minutes just picking things as he wanted and dropping them into the cart.

"Fine. If you wanna be passive-aggressive. You got any allergies?"

"You’re cooking for me?" Tim asked, surprised.

Jason hesitated. "No."

"Thought so."

After a while, Jason sighed. "Okay, I’ll cook for you too. Not because I care for you but because looking at you makes me sick. You haven’t even eaten breakfast yet."

"I ate half a cucumber."

"That’s not breakfast! I bet you would’ve eaten straight out of the mayonnaise jar like the fucked up guy you are."

Tim glared at Jason but the other couldn’t even see it with his glasses on which pissed Tim off even more. "You’re the one who didn’t want to share eggs with me!"

"How the _fuck_ did you survive before?!" Jason moved his cart and walked to the bread aisle. The string between them shortened and Tim was tugged towards him, almost crashing into him.

A woman standing there watched them and laughed. "Red Week?" she asked with an amused smile on her face.

Jason sighed. "Yeah," he replied. "First day."

Tim looked away. Even with the sunglasses on, he couldn’t let himself be revealed to her.

"Oh, I remember my Red Week. It’s really fun!"

"I doubt it." Tim kicked Jason. "Fuck you repla- Anyway." Jason cleared his throat. "Just want this to be over with."

The woman tilted her head. "Why? It can be really fun. To be fair, I didn’t want it at first too because he was younger than me and I wasn’t into younger guys but over time… Oh, you guys should _really_ attend those events and courses the city is offering. They’re really fun and let you bond with your soulmate!"

Jason shrugged. "Probably. Maybe not with a soulmate like him." He gave her a charming smile.

" _I’m_ the bad soulmate?!" Tim asked.

"I mean look at yourself."

"You _know_ I have to hide! It’s not my fault you’re—"

The woman cleared her throat. "I’ll leave you two alone then." She moved away from them quickly.

Tim tried to calm down. "I have no idea what’s wrong with you. Look at _this_." He jerked his arm up which made Jason’s arm jerk up too. "That’s barely an inch!" He pointed with his free hand at their string. "If we argue, it just shortens more and more! Stop provoking me."

Jason snorted. "Fine. Pick some bread." Tim grabbed the closest one to him. "Not that one."

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"I’m allergic to pumpkin seeds."

"Wait really?"

"You think I just say that to piss you off?"

Tim shrugged. "Wouldn’t be surprised." He felt like everything Jason’s been doing was to piss Tim off.

Jason sighed. "Just put it back."

 


	3. Chapter 3

They decided to just not talk to each other.

Tim was fine with this. It was easier that way. Jason was in the living room doing who knew what while Tim worked on things for Wayne Enterprises and his cases. Sitting around at night was really uncomfortable, knowing both Jason and he itched to go out and fight crime.

He hated it that he couldn’t go out when he was in perfectly good health. He wasn’t benched because he broke his arm, or was tied to the bed. He was just benched because he was tied to _Jason._

Tim’s phone screen lit up.

**> _I heard whats going on u wanna talk?_**

It was Stephanie. Of course, she knew. Tim had actually only texted Kon about it and his best friend wasn’t that amused that Tim’s soulmate was Jason but both knew it was only for a week.

Before Tim could even type a response, his phone rang.

"Hi, Steph."

"So, how is it going with Jason?"

Tim sighed. "Anything but ideal. I don’t even know what he’s doing in my living room right now."

"You’re not together?"

"In different rooms," Tim explained.

Stephanie hummed. "You really want to break your bond after the week?"

"Of course, it’s Jason Todd."

Stephanie laughed. "Right."

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I’m just saying… Forget it. Will you really be okay with having no string?"

Tim stared at his hand again. He couldn’t touch the string but he was so used to seeing it on his hand.

 

**_WHAT TYPES OF STRINGS ARE THERE?_ **

_Soulmates that haven’t presented themselves, have a red string which ends in the air. Those that have, will have a string that connects them to their soulmate. People that decide to break their string and bond, will have no string at all. If one of the soulmates die before the other, the string will cut and turn black._

 

"My mother didn’t have one either," Tim said.

"Neither did my dad but we’re not our parents."

Tim sighed. "I know you’re happy with Cass and you want me to be too but this isn’t Cass. Cass is… she’s Cass. But Jason as a soulmate to be honest just sucks."

Steph laughed softly. "I can imagine. I’m sorry, Tim."

Tim shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it. Even if he tried… Jason wouldn’t want him as a soulmate. He barely tolerated Tim, no, he hated Tim. Yesterday had proven it enough. There was no point in trying to be nice to Jason, no point in hoping that something between them could change. He’d just have to live with it.

"It’s okay," Tim said. "Just distract me, I’m tired sitting around here."

"You should come over," Stephanie said.

"With Jason?" Tim scoffed. "Right."

"No, we’re at the manor right now. Some Family meeting Bruce called us all in."

"Family or… _family._ "

"Yeah, a cape meeting."

"Without _me_?!"

"Tim, it’s not like you can do anything, you’re benched—"

Tim hung up and ran into the living room. Jason was sitting on the couch luckily with clothes on, reading. "We’re going to the Batcave," he said.

Jason looked up from his book. "What?"

"Is that my book?" Jason shrugged. "Didn’t I say not to touch anything?"

"It’s just a book, for god’s sake. What else am I supposed to do here? It’s boring as hell."

Tim had to agree. "We’re going to the Batcave, they have a meeting with the others without us."

Jason sat up and stretched himself. Tim’s eyes went to the exposed skin that showed itself as his shirt lifted by Jason’s movement. Quickly, he tore his eyes away from Jason’s body.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes. I can’t believe they left us out just because we’re—" Tim swallowed, not wanting to say it out loud. Then, he saw the book Jason was reading. "You’re reading _Hamlet_?"

"You ever think about how fucked up it was that people really argue over whether or not Ophelia and Hamlet were soulmates? Of course, they weren’t." Jason asked.

Tim shook his head. "No, it’s totally possible. Soulmates aren’t perfect. I mean just look at us. We’re fucked up too."

And so were other soulmate bonds. It’s why there was still a big sum of people who chose to break their bond after Red Week. Tim’s mother had broken off hers immediately as soon as the week was over. He sometimes wondered, who the man was that was supposed to be her soulmate. Maybe they could’ve been happy but they’d never know.

"Maybe you’re right," Jason said quietly.

* * *

 

 

It turned out, Bruce had left them out for their own good.

The meeting was awkward as hell. First, they chose not to sit next to each other which made it _bad._ The red string was just displayed on the table, stringing from Jason to Tim for everyone to see. It would’ve been awkward for them to move after they were all already seated.

Then, after a lot of discussions that blew up into Tim and Jason arguing, their string shortened and basically, Tim had to get up in the end and sit next to Jason, their hands almost touching.

When the meeting was over, Bruce dismissed them. Cass and Steph had date night, so they left and Barbara had to get back to the Birds of Prey. Duke was meeting with his girlfriend, so he left too. Harper promised to spend time with her brother which left Jason and Tim with the two most annoying people.

Dick and Damian.

"So, how has it been so far for you two?" Dick asked with a big smile on his face.

"Fuck off," Jason replied.

Dick’s smile disappeared. "Jason! Tim?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Tt. I was surprised when I first heard about you two but in the end, I’m not. You fit each other and are both imbeciles."

"We get it, you and Colin already got each other promise rings, we don’t care!" Jason grunted.

"Come on, Jay. Don’t be like that. I think they’re cute," Dick said.

Tim just felt bad for Colin who was stuck with Damian as his soulmate since they were twelve years old. He was a good boy, always nice and polite whether Tim talked to him. He deserved a better soulmate.

"Also, I know you want to break the string after a week but maybe you two…"

"No," both Jason and Tim replied in unison.

"At least you could go to the city’s events! I heard they’re really great! It brought Wally and Linda really close together," Dick said.

Damian clicked his tongue. "Those are useless. Colin and I didn’t need something stupid like that. Though, I did attend them for his amusement."

Tim rubbed his temples. "Jason, let’s just go home."

Damian gave him a sly smile. "Yes, go to your little love nest."

Tim breathed in sharply. "Damian, why are you always such a piece of shit. You think you’re better just because you have Colin? I don’t see you saying anything about your dad having a soulmate that’s not your mom."

Damian lunged towards him. Tim fell back and immediately fought back. It would’ve been way easier if the string wasn’t in the way and dragged Jason into it.

"Todd, go away, this is between me and Drake!"

"I would but I can’t!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Dick pleaded. He grabbed the back of Damian’s shirt and dragged him away from Tim. "Tim, that was uncalled for."

" _He’s_ uncalled for."

"You will never speak of my mother again!" Damian shouted. His face was red from anger. Tim had learned a long time ago that the best way to rile Damian up was to speak of his mother’s side of the family.

"Maybe you should go," Dick said.

"Yeah, we should." Jason pulled Tim up from the ground.

* * *

 

 

 

Jason opened the door.

No, that sounded way too normal. He practically slammed the door open, making Tim almost fall off the bed.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"I’m bored."

Tim stared at him. "You’re bored," he repeated.

"Yes, your book selection is shitty and so is your movie collection. I need to get out of here and we’re going out," Jason said.

"No." Tim shook his head but Jason just walked towards him, taking just a few huge steps until he stood in front of Tim who was lying in his bed.

"Stop moping around."

"I’m _not_ moping around!"

"You’re telling me your bedroom always looks like this?" Jason pointed at his surroundings. Tim shrugged. For him this was normal, it didn’t bother him at all how there were markers and pens on the ground, scattered among newspaper articles and other case files, with a few clothes he had been too lazy to pick up again.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god. We’re going out."

"Jason, it’s late, I want to sleep."

"You and I both know that’s a lie. It’s almost midnight, at this point of the night we would be out there."

Tim scowled. "I want to stay in here."

"You’re still angry because of what the demon brat said. Who the fuck cares? He got a whole ass Napoleon complex."

"He’s only half a head shorter than me!" Which made it even worse, knowing that Damian will probably be soon taller than Tim, making him the shortest of the bunch. It had always given him a little bit sense of comfort whenever he had to look down on Damian.

"Do I have to haul you off the bed?"

Tim chuckled. "Yeah right, you can try it if you want to." It had been sarcasm. Not even a joke. And yet Jason just grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the fuck! Jason, let me down!" Tim kicked around him and Jason sighed as he let him down on the ground.

"Let’s get out."

Tim scowled. "What do you even want to do?"

Jason shrugged and walked past Tim and towards the bedroom door while kicking a pen that was on the floor against a wall just because he could and probably to piss Tim off. "Get a drink."

"Jason, I’m not legal."

Jason stopped at the doorstep and turned around. "Real shit? Fuck, how old were you again?"

"I turn twenty in two months."

"You got a fake ID somewhere, right?"

Tim sighed. "Give me thirty minutes."

 

* * *

 

He had no idea what he was doing here.

Tim should be out there as Red Robin, being useful somehow. And here he was sitting in a bar he would never have stepped a foot into if it weren’t for Jason who dragged him in, bought them both a beer and placed it in front of Tim.

"I don’t like beer," Tim said.

"Too bad, Alvin Draper does," Jason replied and smiled at Tim, raising the bottle. Tim sighed and raised it too before clinking it against Jason’s. "Cheers."

Jason sat down next to Tim and Tim tried hard not to look at the red string that connected them. It wasn’t tight, just loosely draping over the table and partly in their laps.

"So… Alvin."

"I don’t want to talk about it." Tim looked away and took a sip from the beer. It tasted just as bad as Tim expected it to.

"Okay."

They sat there in silence for a while. Tim didn’t know what to say. He understood Jason’s wish to get out of the apartment but he could’ve at least chosen a better place. Maybe one in which Tim didn’t feel like it was awkward as hell not to say anything.

"I didn’t know you had your ears pierced," Jason said after a while.

Tim shrugged. "Did it years ago for the case."

"Where Alvin became to life."

Even though Tim had said he didn’t want to talk it, Jason still brought it up. "Yeah," he replied.

"He looks like a fun guy."

"Really? I think he looks stupid." At least, Tim had felt pretty stupid when he got ready for the role, putting in tons of hair gel to slide his hair back and put on the golden piercings. At least, it wasn’t as embarrassing as his Mr. Sarcastic persona.

Jason laughed. "No, he’s kind of hot." Tim choked on his beer. "Easy there, replacement."

"Don’t you want to go to your apartment and get some stuff?" Tim asked. "I don’t know, more books and movies? Your case files? Something instead of _this._ "

"Wow, just say you hate spending time with me."

Tim clenched his jaw. "I didn’t mean that."

"Right."

"You’re the one that keeps calling me replacement," Tim said. It’s almost been three years since Tim stopped being Robin, Jason should drop it already.

Jason downed almost half of his beer. "Why do you have Hamlet?"

"What?" Tim blinked.

"Just saying, it doesn’t really fit in all the other books you own. Fucking Star Wars novelizations. Nerd."

"Please, I know you like Star Wars too," Tim said. "And it was for a case."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "A case involving _Hamlet_?"

Tim tilted his head. "You sure you want to listen to the crazy story of how some Shakespeare obsessed villain dropped hints for his next attack via dramas?"

"What the fuck? Hell yeah. Should’ve told me from the beginning you have such a cool villain!"

Tim wouldn’t have called it cool but at least for the first time in a long time, they had a conversation without arguing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I BREAK MY STRING?_ **

_Breaking your string before the Red Week ends is highly advised against. Scientists have not found out how it directly works but breaking the string before the week is over, will result in accidents to happen to the soulmates or their surroundings and loved ones. And we highly encourage soulmates to stay together, due to several benefits._

_1\. The marriages of soulmates have a 90% success rate while those of non-soulmates have a 30% success rate._

_2\. It is proven that soulmates that stay together have better health and live longer._

_3\. There are tax benefits upon marrying your soulmate._

_If you choose to still break the red string, it should be done with knowledge and mutual understanding of both partners. It can be done by serious intent of breaking the bond which will enable you to physically touch the string and break it._

 

Tim stared at the pamphlet for the thousandth time. He knew most of the points by heart at this point.

Even though last night wasn’t bad he had to remind himself that this will all be over in just… including this day, it’ll only be four more days. Almost halfway through.

"I’m bored," Jason said when Tim entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the counter, his chin resting on his palm while surfing on his laptop.

"Jason, you’re always bored."

"We’re going out."

Tim sighed. "No, I have things to do."

"I know for a fact you already finished working on your Wayne Enterprises stuff, your case, even took over one of Luke’s case which by the way he is _not_ happy about."

Tim poured himself another cup of coffee. "What do you want? Go out again? I’m not going to dress up as Alvin Draper again."

Jason laughed. "No, you’ll dress up as something else. We’re going to the Red Week district."

Tim blinked. Jason must be out of his mind. Being stuck with Tim for several days straight must’ve done something with his brain. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," Jason said. "Look, there’s a costume party where you have to dress up as a couple." He turned his laptop so Tim could get a good look on the screen. "I was thinking about Star Trek. Would’ve gone for Star Wars but I don’t like you enough to let you dress up as either Han _or_ Leia."

"Jason, you don’t even like me at all," Tim said. "I thought we didn’t want to spend time together."

"I said that before I died of boredom," Jason replied.

"I don’t have a costume."

Jason smiled. "I do. Roy and I infiltrated a Halloween party once, dressed up as Kirk and Spock."

"I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you and Roy are like… twice my size." That was an exaggeration but still.

"And I think that’s really cute and all but it doesn’t matter, you could wear it as a dress like Uhura."

Tim blushed hard. Jason didn’t even seem to notice he just called Tim _cute._ "Neither Kirk or Spock are red."

"You take all the fun out of it, repla—" Jason stopped himself before he called Tim by that nickname again. Tim had noticed he was trying not to use it anymore. "Look, let’s just go over my place and grab the stuff and put on glasses or something. Works for Superman."

"We could also just stay in and watch Star Trek," Tim suggested.

"How can you hole yourself up inside all day?!" Jason complained. "Come on, I’ll even let you choose one of the things we do today."

"I don’t want to do any of them!" At least not with Jason. He had wanted to do them with his soulmate, the one he’d still have even after Red Week was over.

"Right, like you don’t want to play this Trivia Nerd thing," Jason said.

"I don’t."

"You just say that because you know you’re going to lose against me."

Tim’s eye twitched. "I know exactly what you’re doing, Jason and it’s…"

"Not working?"

"It’s totally working. I’m Kirk though."

* * *

 

 

They were surrounded by soulmates that were all on their Red Week.

"What the fuck. Is this allowed?" Jason asked pointing at a couple making out about ten feet away from them. "What the fuck. Is that allowed?"

"Jason, stop pointing." Tim slapped Jason’s hand away.

"I know I’m the one who said we should attend but this is ridiculous."

Tim shrugged. He had seen pictures of the Red Week district already. It wasn’t that big, just a couple of buildings in a street which was decorated like it was Valentine’s day every day of the year, red hearts were sprinkled everywhere and couples ran around walking hand in hand in all different ages. Today’s theme was couple costumes and they’ve actually seen more than one couple that decided to walk as Kirk and Spock.

Unfortunately, there was also a Batman and Robin couple which they both quickly walked away from as soon as they spotted them.

At least they didn’t look too out of place with their heart-shaped sunglasses they bought.

"Hey!" a woman came up to them. She was wearing a red shirt with 'STAFF' written on it. "You look lost. Do you need my help?"

Tim smiled politely at her. "No, thank you—"

"Yeah," Jason interrupted Tim. "Where’s the Trivia thing?"

"Oh, that’s at 4 pm! But right now we have a cooking class and a getting to know event going on!"

"Cooking," Tim said.

"I thought you didn’t want that," Jason said.

"I already know all about you."

The woman laughed. "You’ve known each other before bonding? That sounds lovely!"

Tim forced a smile. "Yeah, it’s… it’s _very lovely._ "

"Shut up, stalker, you know nothing about me," Jason snarled at him.

Tim raised his eyebrows. "That isn’t very convincing when you call me a _stalker_."

"It was supposed to be an insult."

"Come on, Jason, you don’t want to get to know me," Tim said. "I know what you think of me already." He looked away, trying to hide that it actually hurt him.

"Right because you think I’m such an asshole."

"You are!"

"You’re—" Their string shortened and pulled them closer to each other. Both of them let out a groan.

The woman looked between them with worried eyes. "I think getting to know each other is a good thing. Come!" She pushed them gently towards a tent in which other couples sat across each other at a table. "Have fun! I’m sure you’ll get along better once you know more about each other."

Tim pursed his lips. He doubted it.

"What is this? 20 Questions?" Jason asked once they were both seated across each other.

Another staff walked towards them. "You put on a lie detector and answer questions!" he said. After the guy set them up and explained to them what to do, he left them alone again.

"This is ridiculous," Tim said. "We both can trick the lie detector." They both went through the same training after all.

Jason shrugged and took one of the cards from the stack in the middle. "Huh."

"What?"

"What do you think is my best physical feature?"

 _His eyes. No, the smile. No, wait. His thighs. Yeah, definitely his thighs. And arms._ Saying all of these were embarrassing as hell.

"Why do you take so long to think?" Jason teased him.

"You’d take a long time too."

"Nope, I wouldn’t," Jason said. Tim raised his eyebrows. "I guess I really like that you’re so small."

Tim was caught off guard that was his only excuse. The lie detector went off— not because he was lying but because he was flustered. "Don’t say a word," Tim warned Jason, feeling the heat rushing to his face. "My turn." He wanted to take another card but Jason slapped his hand.

"You haven’t even replied!"

Two could play a game. "Your thighs," Tim said.

Now it was Jason who was caught off guard. "Really?"

Tim flashed him a smile and grabbed the next card. "First impression of me?"

Jason burst out in laughter. "You really wanna know?"

Tim winced. "No." He could imagine what Jason thought when he found out there was a new Robin.

Jason grabbed the next card. "What’s the worst movie you’ve seen recently?"

Tim thought about it for a while. "Jupiter Ascending."

"Jupiter Ascending?!"

"Steph forced me."

Jason laughed. "I watched it too. It was fucking _horrible._ But the kind of bad that made it enjoyable again."

"What the fuck. No, there was nothing enjoyable about it!"

"You have no taste. You probably like minions."

Tim kicked Jason under the table. "I don’t. However, I’ve bought Damian a minion hat last year for his birthday and I swear he hunted me down all over the manor with a sword."

Jason laughed even harder. "You did _what_?"

Tim smiled. "I bought matching ones for him and Colin," he explained. "Colin was thankful I got him something too, so he made Damian wear it and you know he can’t say no to Colin. Made him really fucking mad."

Jason slammed his fist on the table which startled people around him but he didn’t even pay attention to them. "Do you have a picture?"

"I do actually." Tim got his phone and searched for it before handing his phone over to Jason.

"Oh god. He looks so angry. He looks like he’s going to kill you."

Tim shrugged. "Almost did. It was worth it."

"It totally was. Hey, next time, let me in on the fun. I wanna be there and see it."

 

* * *

 

Turns out you can’t go against each other in Trivia Quiz. It’s soulmates against soulmates and when Tim and Jason saw that the topic was _superheroes,_ they basically ran to the staff member to get their names signed up.

"What’s Wondergirl’s real name?"

Tim smashed the button so hard it almost fell off. "Cassandra Sandsmark but she likes to be called Cassie!"

"You’d know," Jason teased.

"Shut up, I just got us another point."

The host forced a smile. "Right. Another point goes to… Kirk and Spock."

Jason and Tim high-fived.

"Right… Moving on. What city does The Atom operate in?"

Tim slammed the button. "Ivy Town!"

Jason whistled. "Wow, nerd. I wouldn’t have known that." When Tim looked up he could see Jason was actually smiling at him. Tim grinned back.

"For once, being a nerd is a good thing, huh?"

"It always is," Jason replied. "Next question!"

The host sighed. "You actually have a points advantage of 20 I don’t think we need to—"

"Next question!" Jason and Tim shouted at him angrily. Tim was already bracing himself for the next question.

"Right! Right." The host tugged at his shirt’s collar. "How tall is Starfire?"

Jason was the one to react first. "6’4!"

"Uh, no… she’s 6’2"," the host said, reading off from his cards.

"No, she’s fucking 6’4"! I know it, I’ve measured her! She’s taller than me, you have false information! Change it!" Jason growled. "What do your cards say? Red Hood is five feet? Robin is seven? Fuck you, this is unacceptable."

The host shrieked and Tim had to laugh.

"I think we should go, Jay," Tim said.

"But—"

"Can we get the prize?"

"Yes, _please_ ," the host replied with pleading eyes, handing them over a trophy that was filled to the brim with miscellaneous. Tim didn’t really pay attention to it, he just took Jason’s arm and dragged him outside.

"Come on, Tim, we had a good thing going on there."

"I know," Tim replied and smiled. "You scared the host shitless."

"I did?" Jason laughed. "I remember a certain someone getting super angry about the fact that one couple thought Red Robin is Dr. Mid-Nite. You almost jumped them."

"Jason, they wore Superman and Wonder Woman outfits and called themselves superhero lovers. If they were, they’d know Clark and Diana would never date and already have soulmates. Second of all, you should be offended too! You designed Red Robin! No offense to Dr. Mid-Nite."

Jason laughed. "And the one time you started to just bark at this one couple because they claimed they’ve hit the buzzer before you?"

"It worked!" Tim defended himself. "And hey! You backed me up!"

"Yeah, because they were stupid and _you_ hit it first," Jason said. Tim smiled triumphantly.

"See? I don’t see the problem."

"I do. I’m hungry as hell."

"What, you wanna go to cooking class?"

"No, I want to watch a movie and eat popcorn."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Popcorn for dinner?"

Jason shrugged. "You got a car?"

 

* * *

 

Tim only realized how close they were and how they haven’t argued in hours when they were seated next to each other on the back of a truck, a blanket thrown over them and with food settled between them.

"Do you think they only ever show romance movies?" Jason asked while munching on the caramel popcorn.

Tim shrugged. "Have you seen this place? Everything’s all about romance."

"We should’ve gone tomorrow," Jason said. "Apparently, they’re showing Bonnie and Clyde."

"You like Bonnie and Clyde?" Tim asked in surprise. He turned slightly to look at Jason who was licking his fingers in an illegal way, tasting the sweetness of the caramel that still lingered on them.

"More than Casablanca."

"Never watched either of them. I’m not really into old movies at all," Tim said. "Or drive-in theaters."

"I can’t believe you don’t watch classics _or_ like drive-in theaters. They’re romantic, Tim. This is why you don’t have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend."

Tim glared at Jason. "When’s the last time _you_ had one?"

"Touché, babybird."

Tim blinked. "Did you just call me _babybird_?"

Jason’s lips formed a smile. "Yeah."

Tim grabbed a handful of popcorn so he didn’t have to look at Jason and pretend his attention was back to the movie and eating popcorn. "It sounds ridiculous," he finally said, feeling the tip of his ears heating.

"It’s better than replacement," Jason said. There was no tease in his voice, no harshness.

"It sounds like some pet name."

"I mean we’re soulmates. For this week at least."

"So what should I call you? _Honey_? Darling?" Tim teased him and Jason rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"That sounds ridiculous."

"Beloved," Tim suggested and Jason choked on the popcorn.

"No, you’re _not_ using that. I really don’t know how Damian and Talia can say that with a straight face without cracking up," Jason said. "Or how Bruce and Colin can stand someone calling them that." Tim laughed in agreement.

"There are worse pet names."

"Pet names suck."

"Says the guy who just came up with _babybird._ "

Jason hesitated. "They don’t suck when I use them. You, on the other hand, would only come up with really bad ones."

"I wouldn’t anyway." Just thinking about calling someone by a pet name made Tim feel ridiculous.

"You could call me bae."

"I’m going to kick you," Tim replied.

"Cutie Patootie."

"That doesn’t fit you at all."

Jason hummed and tapped on his chin while coming up with another one. "Daddy."

Tim winced "We have the _same_ dad. And I don’t have a daddy kink."

Jason snorted. "Taking out all the fun out of it. And right, you’re the richer one. You’re the daddy."

"Jason!" Tim gasped and threw some popcorn at the other male. Jason laughed.

"What? I’m right!" Jason shouted and threw some back.

"Excuse me, _some_ of us want to watch the movie!" a woman from the car next to them snarled at them.

Jason and Tim stared at each other, eyes wide before they started laughing again. They both covered their mouths and honestly, Tim didn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. So hard that his stomach hurt and tears were coming up on. And with Jason Todd out of all people, who was burying his face in Tim’s shoulder to suppress his laughter.

Maybe Red Week wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday was. Weird.

Tim woke up in a daze and he was actually _happy._

He never hated Jason. Yes, Jason managed to rile him up in ways no one else managed to do but he never hated him. He actually had always wished he could get along with him somehow but just never acted on it because he just assumed Jason hated him.

Tim didn’t want to get along better with Jason by becoming his _soulmate_ but it was something, right? Because after everything, Jason was still Robin. The Robin Tim had looked up to when he was younger. He just stopped wishing for Jason to stop hating him because Tim thought it would never happen anyway.

But last night… maybe there was a chance for them. Not to be soulmates because Tim knew how Jason thought about the string that connected them. But maybe they could be friends. Or at least stop argue every time they were in the same room. Maybe one day they could partner up and fight alongside— something young Tim as Robin had imagined so many times.

Okay, young Tim also had a little crush on Jason but there were some things young Tim won’t get.

Tim was about to get out of bed when he heard Jason from the other side. The walls weren’t exactly thin but with Tim’s bed and the couch Jason was sleeping on against the wall, Tim could hear him clearly.

It was a groan at first.

 _Oh, he woke up_ , Tim thought. Usually, Jason was awake first and Tim would meet him in the kitchen already preparing breakfast. But the next thing Tim heard from Jason was a— a moan. Quiet and deep, followed by a _thud_ against the wall.

Tim’s face heat up when he realized what was going on as the seconds passed.

Jason was jerking off while there was only a wall separating them, only a few inches behind Tim. And Tim could picture it perfectly. Jason, sitting on the couch, his head rested against the wall and his legs spread while he was palming his erection.

"Fuck."

It could’ve come from Tim’s lips but it was undeniably Jason.

He shouldn’t listen. Tim should just make some noise, shuffle loud or pretend to stomp around to signal that he was awake and could _clearly_ hear Jason on the other side but he didn’t. Instead, he covered his mouth with his palm, trying to steady his breathing as he listened.

It was wrong, totally wrong. But why the fuck was Jason jerking off on Tim’s couch anyway? He knew Tim was not far away and there was the possibility of him listening! Who— who just jerked off in someone else’s place?

Tim could feel his body getting hotter by every sound and noise he could hear from Jason. There wasn’t much he could hear but he actually didn’t need much. Tim’s imagination did it for himself.

There was no way of stopping it once his mind came up of the image of Jason fucking his fist. He must be rough, Tim thought. Everything about Jason was rough and sharp in a way that made Tim excited, now more than any time. Jason, with his head thrown back, lips parted and eyes half-lidded, the expression of pure bliss on his face. His hair was probably so messy like every time Tim saw him when he just woke up, some strands falling into his face. Tim was hard already and he really, really tried not to do anything when he could hear Jason groan and _fuck it._

Tim grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifted it up and stuffed his mouth with it so no noise could come out of his mouth. It felt so wrong when he touched himself but just so _good._ Jason’s groan echoed in his mind, and damn his fucking imagination. The image of Jason pulling Tim in his lap, calling him _babybird_ while smirking at him in the way that usually pissed Tim off so much made Tim squirm.

Fuck Jason. Fuck Jason and his handsome face, thick thighs and deep voice that Tim wanted to hear so desperately right now. Fuck him being so big that made Tim nervous and excited at the same time by just imagining aligning himself against Jason, with Jason’s way bigger hand on Tim’s lower stomach, giving just the right amount of pressure for Tim to come closer to his orgasm. And fuck their stupid soulmate bond that brought him into this situation in the first place. Really, fuck fate.

Tim heard Jason come and it Tim couldn’t help it when he let out a moan. His shirt fell out of his mouth and immediately, he covered his mouth, hoping Jason didn’t hear him. Luckily, it didn’t take Tim long to come too— not when he was still imagining the hand around his cock was Jason’s.

He heard Jason getting up from the couch, followed by footsteps. Tim quickly got out of his bed and— fell over.

"Tim?"

"I’m fine!" Tim shouted. "I just fell off the bed!" _And jerked off to you_.

Jason laughed. "All right."

Tim wanted to punch himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day was spent uneventfully.

Tim had a conference call for Wayne Enterprises and told Jason to leave him alone for a few hours. The call didn’t last that long but Tim didn’t want to look Jason in the eyes. Not after what he did.

He spent most of his time looking at old case files from the police that were never solved, trying to find a clue they might have missed. There was one phone call from Bart and Kon (with Cassie in the background) but that was about it.

After a while, Jason knocked on his door before opening it.

"When you knock you have to wait for the other person to say 'come in'."

"You have Bat reflexes, even if you were naked you could’ve jumped under your sheets on that short time," Jason said. "So, I’m bored and we’re doing something."

"Jason, why are you always _bored_?" Actually, Tim was bored too and he wanted to spend time with Jason which made it all worse. He knew something had changed between them but he was scared just thinking about it. "Just tell me we’re not going back there. I think everyone hates us."

Jason chuckled. "No, I think you’re actually right for once." He leaned against the door frame, almost filling it completely which Tim hated to admit he liked. "We’re ordering pizza and watching a movie."

Tim wanted to say that Jason could do that alone too. There’s no need to invite Tim. He could actually just give Roy or anyone else from his friends a call and tell him to come over to watch a movie with them. The string didn’t say they’re not allowed to meet other people. Tim just didn’t do it because he didn’t want to hear all the teasing from his friends.

"What movie?"

"Bonnie and Clyde."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Babybird, I can’t have a soulmate that hasn’t watched the classics."

Tim blushed at the statement and closed his laptop. He didn’t say anything about them not being soulmates for much longer anyway. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

Jason acted like always. He didn’t know Tim jerked off thinking about him. And there was no way Tim could concentrate on the movie when Jason was sitting right next to him, his arm slouched over the couch’s back.

Tim had pressed himself to the one side of the couch, making himself as small as possible and barely taking up any space.

Jason made some comments here and there but Tim barely reacted to them. How could he when he didn’t even pay attention to whatever the fuck those two people on screen were doing? Tim tried, he really did. It was better to just concentrate on the movie instead of stealing glances from Jason’s side. Watch how his muscles tensed at exciting scenes or how his chest moved when he was laughing and how his tongue darted out to lick the tomato sauce from the pizza at the corner of his lips.

It was all way too distracting and it made Tim feel guilty. He was truly a horrible person.

When the movie was over, finally, Tim got up. "I’m going back to my room."

"What? You have barely touched your pizza."

Tim stared at the box in front of him. He had totally forgotten it, only taken two slices. "You can have the rest," he offered.

"What? No, you should eat more, babybird. You’re way too small."

"You like it," Tim slipped out and regretted it immediately.

Jason blushed. "Fine, don’t eat it. But it’s only nine, we can watch another movie."

Tim swallowed and shook his head. There was no way he could spend another two hours next to Jason. "No," he said. "I wanna go to bed early today." It was totally a lie. "I’m tired."

"At nine?" Jason raised his eyebrows. "What’s up, Tim? You’ve been behaving weirdly all day."

"I… I haven’t."

"Yes, you have."

Jason was right. But there was just the urge in Tim he had to suppress, the urge to just scoop closer to Jason until their bodies aligned, to joke around with him just like they did yesterday. He wanted _more_. And Tim was scared.

Tim looked around. "Look, Jason, I just want to go to bed."

"No." Jason pushed him on the couch again. "Tell me what’s going on."

"I don’t see how I’m different from any other day," Tim said. He couldn’t possibly tell Jason what was actually going on.

"I thought we got somewhere yesterday," Jason said.

Tim pursed his lips. "Yesterday?"

"Yeah, didn’t we get along?"

Yes. And it would be a lie if Tim would say he didn’t want to repeat that day. He wanted it so badly but he knew that it would just make everything worse. "What’s the point?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You hate me. I don’t see where the point is in acting like we’re soulmates when this," Tim raised his hand to show him the string, "is going to end in a few days anyway. Once the week is over it’ll all go back to normal so _what’s_ the point?"

Jason’s lips thinned. "So, that’s what you think."

Tim shrugged. He didn’t want to get his hopes up when they were going to go back to ignoring each other and then just fighting whenever they met. His hopes were too high right now anyway. It was foolish, so fucking foolish.

"What else is there to think?"

"You know what," Jason said. "Forget it. Just go back to your room and hole yourself up."

Tim gritted his teeth. "Why are you mad now?"

"I thought we could be friends," Jason confessed. "You know after yesterday. You weren’t that much of a pain in the ass than you usually are. Guess I was wrong."

Tim found no words and even if he did he was sure he couldn’t say anything. His throat felt dry all of a sudden. "Friends," he repeated.

"Obviously not soulmates but I mean, we could still be friends," Jason said quietly. "After we break the string we don’t have to pretend nothing ever happened."

Somehow, those words made Tim angry. He got up and grabbed the pillow but held himself back from throwing it. Instead, he dug his fingers into it. "I know it’s not like anything ever happened because I won’t have a string anymore!"

"Damn, why are _you_ mad now?!"

"You might not have wanted a soulmate but I did!" Tim shouted. "I wanted one. And you took that away from me." He turned away and wanted to storm off but the string tugged at him and Tim fell on his face.

"Shit, babybird, let me help you—" Jason got up and walked over to Tim, offering his hand.

"Don’t call me that," Tim hissed and got up on his own. "I’m sorry, I just want to be alone right now."

"I don’t think that’s possible." Jason raised his hand, showing Tim how short the string was right now.

Tim let out a deep breath. "Then let’s just wait it out. And no words."

"But—"

"I don’t want to talk right now."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Jason turned away from Tim and grabbed the remote, already choosing another movie.

* * *

 

 

 

They waited. Two hours.

And the string just didn’t shorten. "Okay, now I’m tired too," Jason said.

"What do we do?"

"Get up."

Tim got up reluctantly and Jason grabbed the blanket and the pillow. "I’m sleeping in your bed."

"No, you’re not."

"We’re not both fitting on the couch and besides it’s hard as fuck," Jason said. He walked towards Tim’s bedroom and Tim had no choice but to follow him.

"You can’t just sleep in my bed!"

Jason threw his stuff on it. "Why not? It’s King sized anyway, don’t be such an asshole."

Tim glared at him. "But—"

"God, Tim, it’s just sleeping next to each other, it’s not like we’re fucking."

Tim blushed. He couldn’t tell Jason he was a cuddler it was embarrassing enough whenever he had a sleep-over with Bart and Kon and they teased him for it the next day. "We’ll have to brush teeth next to each other."

It was awkward. The whole time as they silently brushed their teeth in anger next to each other, changed their clothes and got under the sheets.

Tim turned his back to Jason and lied as far away from as possible. There was no 'good night' or anything from Jason when he turned away from Tim as well.

Tim stared at the string around his ring finger and sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tim woke up with his limbs sprawled all over Jason’s body.

He stiffened when he noticed the compromising position he was in, his face snuggled on Jason’s bare chest (Jason really didn’t like to wear clothes when he went to sleep), his head resting on Jason’s arm, one leg and an arm thrown over Jason’s body.

"Finally awake?"

Tim closed his eyes when he heard Jason’s rough voice above him. Oh god, this was so embarrassing. Maybe he could just pretend he was still asleep.

"Tim, I know you’re awake."

Tim groaned and moved away from Jason, turning around immediately to hide the blush on his face. "How long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour?" Jason sat up and stretched his arm. "My arm feels like it’ll fall off. Your head is heavier than it looks."

Tim wished he could just hide forever. He pressed his face in the pillow and lets out a silent cry. "You could’ve just woken me up!" he said and finally looked up. His hair was a mess, his bangs falling into his face and vision but he could still see Jason clearly behind the dark strands.

"I might kill people but I’m not a monster," Jason replied.

Tim blew his bangs out of his face but with no use. Jason laughed and tugged Tim’s bangs back, pushing them out of his face. Tim felt his face burn at the intimate touch.

"Jason—"

"Sorry." Jason dropped his hand immediately.

"I should be sorry," Tim said quietly and sat up.

Jason tilted his head. "So, decided not to be an asshole anymore?"

Tim hugged his pillow closer to his chest. "Yes," he said, "but first I need coffee."

"Sure thing." Jason got out of bed and Tim inhaled sharply.

"Jason! Where— where the _fuck_ are your pants?!" He knew Jason had gone to bed with pants. He hadn’t worn a shirt but at least he had put on some pants. Right now, he was almost naked in front of Tim except for his red boxer briefs which Tim was _not_ staring at.

"I took them off during the night," Jason said, "it was way too hot."

"Put them back on, for the love of god."

"Why, Timmy, you like what you see?"

Tim threw a pillow at Jason instead of replying because even though he was trained by Batman personally to trick a lie detector, he knew right now he couldn’t be able to lie. Jason laughed and caught the pillow.

"Okay, okay." He put on pants and they walked together to the kitchen. Tim stared at the string; It was long, hanging loosely between them on the floor.

"So, you’re a cuddler?" Jason said and opened the fridge while Tim made himself coffee.

Tim made a face. "Don’t mention it. Please. Kon and Bart tease me for it enough already."

"What, you cuddle up to the speedster and the clone too? And here I thought I’m special," Jason joked.

Tim didn’t reply. He wasn’t sure why Jason was in such a joking mode when last night they ended… not really well. "Jason—"

"First food," Jason interrupted him. "Then we can talk."

Tim offered him a thankful smile. "Okay."

* * *

 

 

After they had breakfast, brushed their teeth and showered, they met in the living room. Tim awkwardly sat down at the edge of the couch, as far away from Jason as possible. He grabbed one of the couch pillows and hugged it to his body. It was a shield somehow to him for whatever was going to happen now.

"I’m sorry," Tim said quietly. "For being such a prick last night."

Jason hummed. "No, I’m sorry," he said.

Tim was surprised. "You are? Why?"

"I didn’t even think about it that way. That you… you wanted a soulmate. I just assumed you were like me and never wanted one," Jason explained. He was holding a cup of hot tea in his hand. Earl Grey, his favorite. "You must’ve been pretty disappointed I turned out to be yours."

Tim didn’t know what to say. "A lot of people don’t want soulmates," he said. "It’s not your fault."

Jason turned to Tim. "I just never thought you were someone that did. You’re— in a line of work like we are in soulmates are pretty much a hindrance. And you’re Bruce’ perfect little soldier, detective. Thought you’re even better than him."

Tim glared at Jason. "Don’t call me that," he said. "I’m not Bruce’ _perfect little soldier._ And Bruce has Selina too."

Jason sighed. "Why? Your parents weren’t even soulmates either, right?"

"No, but I…" Tim shrugged and clutched harder to the pillow. "It sounds stupid. Forget it, I forgive you."

"No, I want to hear it." Jason turned to him completely. "Please."

Tim nibbled on his lips. "I know my parents weren’t soulmates. My mother found her soulmate before, you know? Spent Red Week with him but broke it up immediately after. And I could see how unhappy my parents were together. I always imagined how it would be like if my mother had never broken the string. Maybe she would’ve been happy.

And you know I hated the soulmate string for a while when Steph met Cass. I mean I’m happy for them now but do you _know_ how it’s like when you introduce your girlfriend to your friend and the string just connects them perfectly?"

Jason didn’t say anything, he just watched Tim and listened. It was weird, Tim had never said it to anyone before, talked about how he felt about Stephanie and Cass, or his parents, or just soulmates in general.

"I was upset. But I saw them and they looked so happy together so I didn’t mind because I thought maybe…" Tim’s eyes darted to his ring finger, to the little knot around it, "maybe it’s okay because I’ll find my soulmate one day too and I’ll understand."

"Tim—"

"It’s not your fault," Tim said. "Fate just likes to play a joke on me. Don’t beat yourself up about it, I know it sounds stupid. I’m a grown ass guy, I shouldn’t dream about some clichéd soulmate love. Especially not when I’m a vigilante." He let out a faint chuckle but Jason put his hand on Tim’s shoulder.

"It’s okay to be upset," Jason said. "I’m sorry I can’t give you want you want. I wished… I wished there would’ve been someone else at the end of the string for you."

Tim looked up and his eyes met Jason’s. "I always thought you hate me."

Jason scoffed. "Obviously, I don’t. And I don’t think I ever really have. Though, I’d get it if you hated me."

"I don’t," Tim admitted. "Never have either."

"You should’ve. I was an asshole."

Tim laughed. "That’s the understatement of the century."

Jason cracked a smile too, a crooked one but a smile nonetheless. "Shut up. I’m sorry, Tim. For what I did to you and even afterward for still being a shit. And calling you 'replacement'. And for taking away your chance at a clichéd soulmate love."

Tim hit Jason with the pillow. "Stop teasing me!"

Jason laughed and grabbed the pillow. "What is it with you and hitting me with pillows?"

"I’ll stop when you stop teasing me."

"It’s just too easy to tease you," Jason said. Tim pouted and Jason chuckled. He rested back on the back and put his head back, resting it on top of the couch’s back. "You know why I never wanted a soulmate?"

"Never?" Tim asked.

"Nope," Jason replied, popping the 'p'. "Maybe soulmates are a cute thing for you but when you grow up in Crime Alley you know it’s fucking _shit_. I’ve seen pimps, dealers and abusers walk around with a string and just the thought that they’re connected to _someone_ , that fate forces them together for no reason made me so fucking mad. They don’t deserve the chance at love and the person on the other side deserve someone better."

Now it was Jason’s turn to clutch on the pillow. He turned his head slightly to look at Tim again. "My mother had a soulmate," he said. Catherine Todd, Tim didn’t know much about her except for the things on the file. She was a drug addict and not Jason’s biological mother but the one he grew up with. Jason didn’t talk much about her. "She sometimes told me stories about him. She loved him."

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"They met and spent Red Week together. I don’t even know his name, she never told me. They were so young back then, I think she was about your age when she met him. She said he was a rich guy from Gotham’s elite and she fell in love with him during Red Week. He smothered her, showed her the good life and she fell for that fucking idiot. And when Red Week was over he just... He just cut her off because she was from the scum of Gotham and he couldn’t be seen with a soulmate like that." Jason’s voice was dripping with anger and hate.

Tim knew stories like that too well. His mother and her soulmate were exactly like that except they never fell in love. Or at least, Tim didn’t know if her soulmate ever fell in love with her but it ended before it could’ve started.

"The worst is, she wasn’t even angry at him," Jason said. "That asshole played with her and broke her heart and she still loved him. My father knew about it and hit her whenever she spoke of him."

Tim inhaled sharply. "Jason, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry…"

"Of course not, babybird. How could you have?" Jason sighed. "Soulmates can be all cute and shit. The kind of romance like the demon brat and his best friend have, where you meet and fall in love at first sight and everything turns out perfectly. But most of the times they don’t and they fuck up you and people around you. They’re stupid and I _hate_ them. I’ve seen what they’ve done to people, people like my mother.

I never wanted one, ever since I was old enough to understand it. They sound like fucking bullshit."

Tim’s heart ached for Jason. He came closer to the other male but he didn’t know what to do. Hug Jason? They weren’t that close were they? He just put his hand on top of Jason’s but for some reasons that gesture was even more intimate with their two strings now curled around their hands.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"I can’t give you what you want," Jason said. "But hey— you can still find love. Thousands of people still are happy even without a soulmate, you know? Just— it can’t be me. Obviously, even if I wouldn’t hate the concept of soulmates. You and I aren’t really _ideal._ "

Tim laughed awkwardly. "Right." It hurt more than he liked to admit.

"But I meant it," Jason said, "yesterday. When I said I hoped we could at least be friends."

Tim smiled. "I’d like that."

"Good, I’m a delight."

"Don’t flatter yourself too much," Tim said.

Jason laughed. "Right, stalker."

Tim blushed. "Shut up." He let go of Jason’s hand and put it on his own lap. "Thank you for telling me."

Jason shrugged. "You told me too so I figured it would just be fair," he said. "By the way are any of your Titans friends…"

"Bonded yet? No, I’m the first one." Not that it mattered when he was going to break his string in just two days anyway. "You know, when I was a kid I would’ve been overjoyed to have you as a soulmate."

Jason sat up straight. "What? Me?"

"You were Robin."

"Yeah, but I was the second Robin," Jason said. "Shouldn’t settle with the second one. Should’ve wanted the first one, or were you just happy to have any Robin?"

Tim shook his head. "First of all, Dick was too old for me. Second of all, you were _my_ Robin. I pretty much idolized you."

Jason laughed. "What the fuck. I thought…"

"What?"

"I dunno, that I’m everyone’s least favorite one."

Tim grinned. "No, that’s Damian."

"You’re right. Thank you, Tim. Even if it must’ve been pretty disappointing for your childhood hero to turn out like this."

"It’s not disappointing," Tim said. "Except for the beating me up part. But if we’re friends now, it’s more than my child self would’ve ever asked for."

"Wow, sweet, babybird." It was meant to be teasing but Tim could see the tip of Jason’s ears turning red. "Hey, wanna spar?"

"What?"

"I just— we’re getting way too emotional here for my taste," Jason said. "And I haven’t fought in a long time. I’m getting rusty."

Tim rolled his eyes but he smiled. "It’s only been a few days. But all right, let’s spar."

 

* * *

 

He really missed this. He had worked out in his room alone the past few days but it was in his nature to fight against someone. Jason’s as well.

And they worked seamlessly well together, it scared Tim a little bit by how well their bodies moved. It was— fun. To dodge Jason’s attack, to jump around him, using his speed and agility to make up for their difference in size and strength, and to get some punches on Jason as well. Jason even offered to fight with the bo staff and of course, Tim had an advantage. It was his choice of weapon after all.

He didn’t know how long they’ve been fighting, but Tim was sweating and panting already. Both of them had ditched their shirts sometime during their session and Tim had to admit he was distracted.

Stupid, stupid brain. It was probably not even his brain reacting to Jason. _Just don’t get a boner,_ Tim thought when Jason caught him off guard and pulled his back against Jason’s chest, the staff dangling in front of Tim’s throat.

"Careful, babybird," Jason teased. "Pay more attention."

Tim grunted. He was paying attention enough. Just to the wrong things. He hit Jason with his elbow, twirled himself free from the other man’s grip. Not without doing a cartwheel and kicking Jason down until he was on the ground and Tim was above him. He held the staff against Jason’s throat now and pinned him down.

A grin curled around Tim’s lips. "You were saying?"

"Damn," Jason breathed out. "Okay. You win."

Tim blinked, and stared at Jason who was lying right underneath him, their naked chests so close and he was almost practically straddling him. Jason wasn’t saying anything either, he just held Tim’s gaze in such an intense way that scared Tim.

He quickly got up. "I think we should stop for today," he said and offered Jason his hand. Jason grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Yeah," Jason murmured and averted his gaze. "You’re probably right."

Only one more day, he told himself. _Just one more day and then it’ll be over and you can stop thinking about how fucking gorgeous Jason Todd is_.

 

* * *

 

"Why are you following me?" Tim asked. He turned around and was met with Jason’s chest right in front of him.

"I’m sleeping here, what else?"

"But the string isn’t even short." Why would it be when they were getting along perfectly? The day had been nice, spent mostly sparring, and then just hanging out talking about everything and nothing.

"String, string." Jason rolled his eyes and let himself fall on the bed. "You can take the couch if you want to, it’s really hard. I’m done with the couch. Rich boys like you should at least buy a couch that’s _soft._ "

Tim held himself back from making a comment on how Jason was technically a rich boy too, being a Wayne and all. "But I…"

Jason glanced up at Tim and his lips curled into a smile. "What? Embarrassed because you turn full on cuddle mode during sleep?"

 _Yes_. "Shut up."

"I don’t mind. You can cuddle up to me." Jason spread his arms out. This was so unfair, he really didn’t know the kind of effect he had on Tim.

"I don’t think it’s a good idea— Jay!" Jason had pulled Tim completely on top of him. He could feel Jason’s chest under him move from his chuckle. "Not funny!"

"Kind of funny."

Tim held his breath when he looked up and realized how _close_ Jason’s face was to him. He rolled off of Jason. "We’re making a barrier," he exclaimed. "I’m getting all my pillows and we’re putting a wall between them."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babybird."

And that fucking nickname really didn’t make any of this better! Tim groaned in frustration. He knew exactly what was going on with him. He knew there was no denying it either but… it was the only thing he could do right now.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"God, look at you, babybird," Jason groaned.

Tim tried to form words, any words, but it was impossible. So instead, he let out a deep moan. Jason responded with a smirk on his lips, lowering his head again to lick into Tim’s mouth.

"Jay—" Tim reached for his own erection but Jason grabbed his hand.

"You’re so needy, huh?" Jason placed Tim’s hand on the headboard, holding them there tightly. "No touching yet."

"Please," Tim pleaded. He needed the release so badly, he wanted to cum but Jason didn’t let him.

"We’ll get there, babybird, don’t worry," Jason whispered. He let go of Tim’s wrists and placed his hands on the inside of Tim’s thighs, pushing them further apart and closer to his own erection.

"Please, Jason, I need—"

"What do you need?" Tim could feel Jason’s cock against his hole, teasing him but not pushing in.

"I need you," Tim cried out. " _Please_."

"Tell me what exactly you want me to do," Jason whispered.

"Fuck me."

"Beg."

Jason was cruel but that wasn’t exactly news to Tim. He should be embarrassed but he had lost every sense of embarrassment already. "Fuck me, please. I need you, Jay. I need you to _fuck_ me hard, I want you to make me scream."

"Jesus, babybird--"

* * *

 

Tim feels a hand on his shoulder and his eyes flutter open.

In front of him is Jason, lying on his side and not on top of Tim. There’s also a huge pillow between them which Tim was cuddling onto and was practically—

 _Fuck_.

As soon as the realization hit Tim that he had a wet dream about Jason while he was lying literally _right_ next to Tim, and he was fucking humping his pillow, all blood rushed to his face.

"I—" Tim’s mouth opened but he didn’t know what to say. "Sorry, I’m grinding against my pillow with you right next to it"? "How much did you hear?"

Now it’s Jason that was blushing. "Uh. You said my name a few times. I thought you had a nightmare or something about me which I can’t blame you for but then I noticed you were…" Jason cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows and looking down at Tim, who was still really hard and had his arms and legs thrown around the pillow that was supposed to be a barrier so Tim wouldn’t hug him in his sleep.

"Please forgot this ever happened," Tim pleaded.

"Look, you don’t need to be embarrassed—"

"Kill me." Tim turned away and hid his face in his hands.

"Tim. Look at me."

"No." He wished he could just jump off his window and run away. He’d have to take on a new secret identity, one none of the Batfamily knew so nobody could trace him (except for Barbara probably). Then he’d live forever in shame in another city. Or country. Maybe even another planet, he could ask Kon to fly him somewhere else. Or even better, an alternate universe where none of this happened.

Jason suddenly moved and pushed the pillow that Tim had desperately clung on away.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked and then Jason was on top of him. Just exactly like in his dream, except he was still wearing pants.

"So you dreamt of me?"

"If you think this is funny, I’ll kill you," Tim said through gritted teeth. "This is humiliating enough already."

"Why do you always think I’m making fun of you?"

"I don’t know! You always do?!"

"Shut up for a moment." Jason sighed. "I’m not teasing you or angry at you."

"Doesn’t make it any better—"

"In fact, I thought… I… it was really hot."

"Wait. What?!"

Jason licked his lips and then he pressed his body down against Tim’s and— _oh._ He was hard. Tim gasped at the sudden weight on top of him, at the feeling of Jason’s erection pressing down against his. "Your moans," Jason whispered, "were really fucking hot, babybird."

Tim couldn’t help it when he let out a small cry. "Jason—"

"The way you said my name. _Jesus_ , I didn’t know you could be so sexy. Sounded like they came straight out of some porn." Jason moved on top of him and it felt like Tim’s entire body was on fire. "When you even said you wanted me to fuck you…"

"Please tell me I didn’t say that out loud."

Jason grinned. "You want me to lie?"

Tim hid his face again. "Yes, please."

"I don’t know why you’re still embarrassed, Tim. I’m literally on top of you, already so hard just from hearing your voice," Jason said. His hand palmed Tim’s erection through his pants. "And it seems like you are too."

"I— this isn’t a good idea," Tim breathed out.

"Great, I love bad ideas."

"I’m serious!"

"So am I."

Tim held his breath. He stared up at Jason, whose eyes were lingering on Tim’s lips. Oh, fuck it. Fuck good ideas. Fuck being rational. There was no way Tim’s brain could actually work properly anyway when there was a shirtless Jason on top of him, claiming that Tim had turned him on with just his voice.

Tim grabbed Jason’s face and pulled him down, kissing him. Jason immediately responded eagerly. Their lips locked together and Tim realized how much he had wanted this, for a while now. He didn’t know what Jason was thinking— probably nothing— but the older male claimed him with roaming hands that went under Tim’s shirt.

Tim sat up and Jason took his shirt off. He could feel Jason’s eyes on him, hungry eyes that took every inch in from Tim’s now naked upper body, every scar that hadn’t faded. "You’re—"

"Ssh." Tim didn’t know what Jason wanted to say. He was scared of hearing it actually. His hands found Jason’s face again and cupped it to kiss him again. Tim got up and straddled Jason’s lap to which the other male let out a surprised choke from the back of his throat.

"Woah, babybird," Jason said, "someone’s eager, huh?"

Tim glared at him but Jason just smirked in response. "I’m not complaining. Want me to fuck you like this? With you on top? Want to ride me and bounce on my cock?"

Tim blushed deeply. "I—"

"Or do you want me to push you down?" Jason’s kisses trailed down Tim’s neck to his collarbone. Tim’s hand found itself in Jason’s dark hair, as Jason leaned forward, licking over Tim’s nipples, teasing them by sucking and biting on them gently as they became hard under Jason’s lips.

"Jay, please," Tim whimpered.

"I made you beg in your dream too, huh?" Jason asked. His hands moved from Tim’s hips to the back, sliding under the pants and his briefs until he touched the bare skin of Tim’s ass.

"Don’t," Tim warned him. "I won’t."

"Sure thing, babybird."

That damn _nickname_ again. Tim was sure he wouldn’t even be in this position if Jason wouldn’t have come up with it. Jason pushed him down on his back again, placing his palm on Tim’s stomach to press him down. He sat back on his heels and took off Tim’s pants.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

Tim swallowed hard. He stared at Jason who was on top of him again, how his messy hair was falling in his face, how well defined his muscles were, the many scars and bullet wounds that marked his body, and how fucking hard just because of _Tim_.

"Fuck me?" Tim’s voice was weaker than he had anticipated. "Please, Jay?"

"When you ask me so nicely… You got lube?"

"No condoms though," Tim admitted. He didn’t really exactly have anyone he fooled around with.

"Uh, I’m clean but I don’t know if you want to—"

"Me too and I do," Tim interrupted him. To show how _much_ he wanted it, he actually took off the last clothing piece and threw his briefs down next to the bed. His arm went to the bedside table, the lowest drawer, and he threw the bottle of lube in Jason’s lap. "I can do it myself too, you know."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "You’d let me watch as you open yourself up for me?" Tim blushed. "That’s hot."

"Shut up."

Jason chuckled roughly and uncapped the bottle. Tim tried to relax back into the pillows that he propped himself up but it was really hard when he was really about to have sex with _Jason Todd._ Jason must’ve noticed that Tim got nervous because he leaned down to kiss him gently and it was— it was too much. The way Jason kissed him, so soft like there was more than just sexual desire behind it. How he caressed the inside of Tim’s thighs and pressed a kiss on his knee as well, trying to do his best to get Tim to relax before he entered Tim with one finger.

Tim relaxed under Jason’s touches. It was a weird feeling at first, Jason’s fingers were thicker than his but judging from what Tim could see through Jason’s briefs, he needed all the prep he could get. This was actually… way much better than in his dream. Not that he remembered it pretty well, it was actually very blurry now but it couldn’t compare to the sensation Tim felt now as Jason touched him in all the right spots, shared kisses with him, and whispered in Tim’s ear how good he looked and how well he was doing.

Maybe Jason knew that he was—

Tim wasn’t able to hold back the moan that he had been trying to suppress for a while. A blush from embarrassment by his own voice crept up on his face.

"Damn," Jason breathed out, "don’t hold your voice back."

Tim shook his head. No way. That sounded way too embarrassing, way too _much_.

"Please, babybird. For me?" Jason pulled his finger out and Tim let out a small whimper at the sudden emptiness. There was a dark patch on Jason’s briefs, which he _still_ had on, from his precum. Jason sat back on his heels and pushed them down and— _oh_.

Tim could feel his mouth becoming dry.

"You don’t need to stare so much."

"Sorry," Tim murmured.

"We don’t have to do this—"

"I want to," Tim quickly said. "Bad ideas, right?"

The corner of Jason’s mouth twitched for a short moment until they curled up into a full smile completely. "Damn right." He coated his erection with a generous amount of lube. His hands grabbed the inside of Tim’s knees, hauling them up. Tim gasped at the sudden movement of Jason throwing Tim’s legs over his own shoulders.

"Jason!"

Jason was biting on his lower lip, looking down. Tim could only follow his gaze, stare at Jason’s cock, leaking at the tip already, buried between Tim’s cheeks. The difference in their sizes was more apparent like this and Tim grabbed onto the sheets next to him.

"Hold on to me," Jason said quietly and Tim obliged. His arms curled around Jason’s neck and he closed his eyes. "Relax, babybird."

Right, relax. That will make it easier.

Jason entered him slowly and Tim breathed out. Jason was a much gentler lover than he had expected. He thought he was all rough and hard, no hesitation. But he took his time to make it more comfortable for Tim, entering him more and more with each thrust until Tim got used to him. Once, he was finally fully buried to the hilt in Tim, Jason captured Tim’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Jay," Tim breathed out. "I’m not some doll."

"Yeah, I wouldn’t have to be careful with a doll," Jason joked and Tim tugged on his hair. "Ouch!"

"Will you move now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bossy." Jason finally moved. Slow, shallow thrusts at first until he picked up a faster pace. By then, Tim was already an impatient mess underneath Jason, so eager to finally get what he was asking for, moving his hips and meeting Jason’s thrusts.

"Jay—"

"Yeah, babybird. I got you." Jason buried his head in the crook of Tim’s neck and slammed into him hard it made Tim’s eyes roll back. Moans were exchanged and Tim wasn’t even sure which ones were his or which ones were Jason’s. He couldn’t really think straight right now with Jason fucking him so well, hitting that one spot over and over again. Jason’s breathing was so hot against Tim’s naked skin and when Jason groaned out Tim’s name and that stupid fucking nickname he had come up with for Tim, Tim let go completely.

He moaned out Jason’s name, slurring them with a few "yes," in between. "Jay, I’m close."

"Me too," Jason replied. His eyes met Tim’s and he leaned his forehead against Tim’s slightly. "You just— _god._ Feel so perfect around me. Like you’re made for me."

It was funny because technically in a way Tim _was_ made for him, with them being soulmates and all. Jason’s touched Tim’s front, wrapping his hand around Tim’s cock.

"God, Jay," Tim gasped.

"Come for me, babybird," Jason whispered as he pumped Tim’s cock in the same steady rhythm as he was thrusting into Tim and Tim did. He came with Jason’s name on his lips, throwing his head back. Jason bit down on the crook of his neck, probably leaving a mark but it just added more to the sensation.

Jason continued to fuck Tim and pulled out right before he came, spilling all over Tim’s stomach. They stared at each other breathlessly, no words between them.

Their high was over and Tim came slowly back to the realization what they just did. His heart was still beating fast, there was his and Jason’s cum mixed on his abs, the room smelled like sex and before he could panic, Jason kissed him.

"If I knew you could be so hot," Jason said, "I would’ve done this way sooner."

Screw good ideas. Tim kissed Jason back. "I need to— clean up."

Jason got down from him and sat back. There was the red string between them again Tim had done his best to ignore. "You wanna shower?"

Tim nodded.

Jason licked his lips. "Care if I join you?"

"You—"

"I need a shower too," Jason said. "And… it’s our last day anyway, right? Let’s do the best with it."

He was right, it was their last day. The last chance Tim would ever have anyway. "Okay," he said, throwing away the last bit of common sense that screamed at him to not take it so far with Jason. "If I slip it’s your fault."

Jason grinned. "Don’t worry, I’ll hold onto you _real_ tight."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i would have a wet dream about the person I was crushing on and wake up next to them humping my pillow, I'd kms


	8. Chapter 8

Tim woke up with Jason’s body draped all over him.

His mind rushed to yesterday in which they really… used their last day like it was literally the last day they’d ever be together. Like the world was going down and they’d never see each other again.

Jason’s sleeping soundlessly and something in Tim ached. Of course, yesterday had been… fun. More than that. There was something about Jason that made his heart beat faster. And Jason was attractive, no question. Tim would’ve probably given in Jason way sooner if they wouldn’t have spent the last two years just bickering and being angry at each other every time they met.

But Tim had learned things about Jason from the last week too.

And it scared him.

He looked at the string that connected them and swallowed hard. He wondered what Jason was dreaming of, probably not Tim. He probably hadn’t seen yesterday in the same light as Tim did. For him, it was probably just physical sexual desire. Tim had been there and willing— why wouldn’t Jason give into it? There was no way he had also grown attached to Tim in just a week in a way that made him want more than just _friendship._

Tim got up carefully as he could and ran into the bathroom. He got ready, dressed himself and walked into the kitchen. He opened the drawer and took out a post-it note and a pen, scribbling down a message.

_Let’s talk later_

Tim was almost about to throw it away but he decided the least he can do is leave Jason a message. A second passed and Tim sighed, signed the note with "Tim" and left the apartment. Because now the week was over and he was able to finally be away from Jason. No thirty feet rule anymore.

And that was what Tim was afraid of. He didn’t want Jason to wake up, realize Red Week was over and just break the string. Not after yesterday.

* * *

 

 

Kon placed Tim down gently on the Titans’ tower.

"So, you haven’t said a thing during the entire flight," his best friend noted.

Tim shrugged, put his hands in the pockets of his sweater. "There’s not much to say." Kon scoffed.

"Right, Red Week is over and you call me all desperate that I should come and pick you up and then you don’t say anything."

Tim walked into the building with Kon following him. He was wearing his civilian clothes but had his mask on— you can never really know who walked around in the Titans Tower nowadays.

"It’s complicated."

Immediately, a rush of wind blows at Tim and Bart stood in front of him. He was out of costume too, holding a huge bag of chips in his hands, his hair like always standing up from his face with way too much volume. "Tim! You’re back!"

"And I think our friend is in a crisis," Kon said.

"Oh… Isn’t Red Week over?" Bart’s eyes dart to the string that was poking out of Tim’s pocket.

"Yeah," Tim said.

"Why is the string still there? I thought you were going to break it?"

"Can we go somewhere else to talk about it?" Tim pleaded.

"Your room," Bart agreed and disappeared just as fast as he arrived. Tim sighed and exchanged a look with Kon who just shrugged in response.

"Where are the others?"

"Cassie is actually out with the Amazons," Kon explained. "Which is better like this. Rose— I think she ran off. Shit happened yesterday."

"What happened? Did something bad happen? Why didn’t you call me?"

"What? No." Kon shook his head. "And I _did_ call you. Several times. Even messaged you. Someone just didn’t pick up his phone."

Tim blushed hard as he remembered how busy he had been yesterday. Occupied with Jason in several ways, as he had spent almost the entire day basically naked in Jason’s arms. "Uh…" They arrive at Tim’s room where Bart was already lying on his bed, getting crumbs of chips everywhere.

"I’ll clean it up later!" the speedster promised as soon as they step in.

Tim closed the door behind them. "So, what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, Eddie and Zach are soulmates," Bart explained. "And I think Rose was… you know how there was always something between her and Eddie but they just never acted on it. She ran off."

Soulmates. They really were a nuisance. Tim sighed and sat down on the bed next to Bart.

"Okay, what happened with you now? Why are you still bonded to Todd?" Kon asked.

"I ran away."

"Okay?"

"I mean— I. I slept with Jason and then I ran away the next day."

Neither Kon or Bart say anything for a while. Bart held his hands up.

"You’re saying you _slept_ with Jason Todd?!"

"Why are you so shocked. He’s my soulmate," Tim said.

Kon laughed. "Yeah, but he’s like… apart from kinda being your brother, he tried to kill you. And you weren’t exactly friendly to each other even after. You complained about him more than once."

Tim shrugged. He didn’t know what to say or where to look, he couldn’t stand those shocked looks that were mixed with judgment from his best friends. "Yeah… a lot has changed."

"So you just slept with Jason. Was it good?" Bart asked.

"Bart!"

"What? Didn’t you also say you used to have a baby crush on him?"

Tim fumbled with his sheets. "Yeah…"

"Does he know?"

"Not really? And uh, it was." Tim cleared his throat. He could feel his entire face heat up. "Good." Despite being still sore from it, but they didn’t need to know that.

"At least tell me you only did it once," Kon said. Tim didn’t say anything. "Twice? Three times? Four?!" Tim looked away awkwardly. "What the _fuck_. Tim!"

"It was our last day, okay?"

"All in one day?" Bart whistled. "So, what now?"

"I don’t know. I ran away." Tim groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Why did you run away?" Kon asked.

"I was scared of Jason waking up and then… breaking the string," Tim admitted.

"Tim… do you like him?" Those words would probably hit Tim harder if Bart wouldn’t have said it with his mouth full of potato chips.

"No. I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t know."

Kon cleared his throat. "Dude. I have no idea how Red Week is because I’ve never been through that but it sounds intense if it can make you fall for _Jason_."

"Don’t beat yourself up," Bart said with a smile. "You had sex several times, I’m sure he likes you too."

Tim glared at his friend. "No, he doesn’t. Even if, he doesn’t like having a soulmate. I understand it— he explained it to me. I can totally get it that he doesn’t want to have one." He sighed and stared at the string.

"He hadn’t broken it," Kon said, "maybe he wants to keep you."

"I don’t think so," Tim said. "I just think he’s being nice."

"Nice? We’re still talking about Red Hood, right?" Bart asked.

Tim shrugged. "He is! I mean he’s an asshole but he can be really nice. And he’s funny. I don’t know, being with him…" He blushed. "Forget it. Can we eat, I haven’t had breakfast yet or coffee."

"Where’s the Tim that can skip breakfast all the time?" Kon teased.

"Got used to eating Jay’s cooking," Tim admitted.

" _Jay_?"

 

* * *

 

 

Tim had turned off his phone. He was way too scared of checking the calls. Jason was probably furious as well. Tim couldn’t blame him, he ran away because he was too scared of his feelings meanwhile all Jason wanted was to probably just break the string and pretend yesterday never happened.

"Tim." Kon knocked on his bedroom door and opened it.

Tim sat up. "What’s up?"

"Got a call for you." He raised his phone and Tim scrunched his nose.

"I said I don’t want phone calls."

"It’s from Cass, I can’t hang up on _Cass,_ " Kon replied. Tim could totally understand it. He sighed and reached his arm out in which Kon placed his phone. It’s a video chat and he can immediately see the other girls face. Kon walked out of the room, at least he understood Tim wanted to be alone.

"Tim," Cass said. His sister was smiling at him, her black hair tugged behind her ears, and she was wearing something that looked like a pink pajama.

"So… is this about Jason?" Tim asked.

"Yes," she replied. "He talked to us."

"Listen— I can explain." He couldn’t. "I’ll come back tomorrow. Tell him if he wants to break the string already, he’s free to do so."

Cass raised her eyebrows and tilted her head a little bit. Her dark eyes were curious and not judgmental, which comforted Tim. "Are you okay?"

"No," Tim admitted. "Is Steph there?" They’ve been living together for two years now, so Tim wouldn’t be surprised at all.

"Yes. She wants to talk to you."

Tim could only imagine what Stephanie had to say to all of this. "Cass, it’s complicated."

"I know." Cass raised her hand and tapped with her index and middle finger against her own ring finger. "I… I’ve been through it too."

Tim had actually never wondered how Cass must’ve felt when she bonded with Stephanie. He had only ever thought about himself but he was sure Cass must’ve felt awful too. She was a close friend to Tim after all, and finding out you were your friend’s girlfriend’s soulmate…

"I like him," Tim admitted quietly. "I don’t know what to do."

"So you ran."

"So I ran," Tim repeated.

"Timothy Jackson Drake!" It’s Stephanie’s voice and then there she was on the phone screen. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail and her cheeks red.

"Wow, full name?"

"Come back to Gotham," Stephanie said. "There’s a moping Jason Todd outside of our place."

"Jason’s here?!" Tim asked, panicked. He wanted to hang up but Cass shook her head.

"Don’t worry," Cass said.

"I’m not letting him in. But _Tim_ , what the fuck happened? Why does Jason look like a kicked puppy?"

Tim scratched the back of his head.

"He likes him," Cass explained to her girlfriend. Stephanie blinked, then she turned her face back to Tim.

"Okay, even more reason to get your ass back to Gotham. Tell Kon to fly you over."

"No," Tim replied. "I can’t. Not yet."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can."

"No, I can’t! You— you must understand how this is. How hard it is."

Stephanie pressed her lips into a thin line and narrowed her eyes. "What if Jason just breaks the string? What will you do?"

Tim shrugged. "It’s not like I can do anything about it. He’ll do it sooner or later anyway."

Jason didn’t want a soulmate. Never had, never will. There was no way one week can change his mind completely, especially not when his soulmate happened to be Tim who he still had called 'replacement' only a week ago.

"You’re so stupid," Stephanie said. "What do I tell him now?"

"I don’t know. Tell him, I’ll be back tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Cass asked.

"I have to talk to him," Tim said. "I just gotta prepare." Prepare for being turned down and having his string broken, the chance at ever having a soulmate forever being lost. He wasn’t like Damian and Colin, or Stephanie or Cass. Or even Bruce and Selina, as complicated as those two were. There was no future for him and Jason.

"Okay," Stephanie said. "You have to tell him how you feel though."

"Why?" Tim asked. "It won’t help anyway. It’ll probably just make it worse."

"Tim, Jason looks really like a kicked puppy because you left and ran into Kon’s arms," Stephanie said. "I don’t think he… he doesn’t care."

"We’re friends," Tim said.

"Did you have sex?" Cass asked, nonchalantly.

"Uh…"

Stephanie gasped. "You had _what_?!"

"Bye." Tim hung up the phone. He knew it wasn’t smart to hang up on Cass but he really wasn’t in the right mind to discuss this further right now.

Jason didn’t care for him that way. Maybe he noticed how Tim’s feelings for him had shifted recently. He probably felt bad for all of this… Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _No need to dwell on it_ , he thought. _It’s over._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was Bart who carried Tim all the way to Gotham this time. Kon was called for some Kryptonian War again— Tim wasn’t exactly sure what it was about. Usually, he would’ve asked more questions about what General Zod and the other Kryptonians were up to again but he had other things on his mind right now.

Tim didn’t tell Jason when he arrived at his apartment. And to his surprise, Jason still hadn't broken the string. Why was he even surprised? He knew Jason wasn’t an asshole now, he was probably just nice and wanted to wait for Tim to come back and talk with him before he broke it. Maybe do it together, Tim heard of many soulmates breaking their string together.

"Hi."

"Jesus!" Tim shouted upon hearing Cass’ voice. She was sitting on his couch eating rice krispies while the TV was playing in the background. "What are you doing here?"

Cass pointed at the TV. "I’m watching "How I Met Your Mother"," she explained. "It’s funny."

And one of those heartbreaking soulmate shows. "You watch that?"

Cass nodded. "You don’t like it?"

"No, it’s okay I guess." Tim sat down next to her and Cass smiled at him, offering him some rice krispies.

"You want some?"

"Those are mine," Tim said but took one and smiled at her. The girl looked back to the TV. "So… why are you here?"

"Stephanie is out with Jason right now," Cass explained. She took the remote in her hand and turned it off. "I wanted to wait for you here. Told Jason I’d tell you when you come back."

Tim felt his mouth go dry. "Why isn’t he the one waiting here for me?"

"Said he didn’t want to be a creep," Cass replied.

Tim laughed. A creep. Like he hadn’t turned up a once or twice in Tim’s safehouse bleeding all over his couch and demanding Tim to help him, patch him up and then leaving without any words.

"So, you’re going to tell him now?"

Cass shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

Tim didn’t know how to answer to that. Did he want Jason to come now? He had a whole day to prepare for the inevitable but he still didn’t feel ready to get turned down. "I don’t know."

"Then I won’t."

"Thank you."

Cass smiled at him and took the remote again. "Want to watch an episode together?"

Tim relaxed next to her. "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

They actually watched two episodes until Tim spoke up.

"I’m scared, Cass."

"I understand," she said. "It is scary."

Tim stared at his string. God, he had looked at it so many times for the past week. The string that just disappeared through his window. Cass’ string followed the same direction, maybe because Stephanie and Jason were together right now.

"Were you not scared?"

"Of course," Cass said. "Stephanie was dating you. I was sure she would break it."

"She didn’t."

Cass smiled softly. "No, she didn’t."

Tim pulled his legs up to his chest. "He doesn’t want a soulmate," Tim whispered. "And I—"

"You like him," Cass said. "But do you want him to be your _soulmate_?"

Tim blushed hard. "Yeah," he admitted quietly. "I really do."

"Then tell him."

Tim knew she was right, he had to tell Jason. Even if being turned down would hurt, Jason deserved to know. And if there was a little chance left that maybe Jason liked him back…

Cass reached into the pocket of her purple sweater. It was a Spoiler sweater, adorable actually how Cass wore her girlfriend’s merchandise. She took out her phone which she hadn’t put on silent. The clicking sounds of her typing a text message were the only noise in the apartment right now since Tim had turned off the TV again.

"I’ll get going then. He’ll be here soon." Cass got off the couch and put her hand on Tim’s shoulder. "Tell him."

Tim gave her a weak smile. "I don’t have another choice, do I?"

"We always do." She placed her hand on top of where Tim’s heart was and then left through the door. Tim sighed and let himself fall down on the couch. He raised his arm up and watched as the string moved every time he moved his hand.

The door clicked and Tim remembered he had given Jason the keys at some point of their week. He didn’t even move at all as the door fell open and he could hear the familiar sound of Jason’s footsteps as he entered the apartment.

"Hi," Jason said. He sounded breathless. Tim let his arm fall down and slowly sat up to turn around.

"You ran here," Tim noted. Jason’s hair was messy and his cheeks were a little bit flushed. He was wearing a leather jacket and had a red motorbike helmet tugged under his arm.

"Duh, how else do you think I got here so fast?" He walked inside and put the helmet on the couch table right in front of Tim.

"You didn’t need to rush," Tim said.

"Yes, I had to." Jason took off his jacket and threw it down on the couch next to Tim. "I’m kinda mad at you, you know."

"Oh." Tim pressed his lips together. "I understand that. I’m sorry."

Jason breathed out and finally sat down next to Tim. "You’re so stupid."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Do you?"

"Not really."

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes. "I’m not mad at you anymore, Tim. I mean I kind of am pissed but I can’t— when I see you, I just…" He shrugged. "Why did you leave?"

"I couldn’t stay," Tim said. "I woke up and you were right there next to me. What was I supposed to do? Just pretend like that day didn’t happen?"

Jason shook his head. "Why do you always think I want to pretend nothing ever happened?!"

"I don’t know! What else were we supposed to do? It’s not like we’d—" Tim’s voice weakened. "I couldn’t stay because I was scared of waking up and then having to break the string, okay? I couldn’t do it."

Jason stared at him with wide eyes. "I didn’t break the string."

"Yeah, I’ve noticed."

"I can’t believe you told Steph that I could break the string."

Tim shrugged. "Sooner or later you would’ve done anyway. You don’t need both people to do it."

"Then why didn’t you do it?"

"You know the answer to it." It was so damn obvious, wasn’t it?

"Maybe I want to hear you say it, babybird."

"Because I didn’t want to break it, okay! I didn’t want to give up yet on it."

"It?" Jason raised his hand. "The string? Because you want a soulmate so badly?"

"No, because I want _you_ as my soulmate so badly."

Jason smiled. "Was that so hard to say?"

"Yeah, butthead."

Jason’s smile went even wider. He reached out to Tim, placing his hand on the back of Tim’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Tim was startled and confused at the sudden kiss but everything about Jason confused him anyway.

"What was that?"

"I don’t know what I want," Jason said quietly without pulling away fully. He was still so close to Tim, his hand still at the back of Tim’s head. "I don’t want a soulmate, never have. But, babybird— I want you. I want you so _badly_."

Tim’s heart beat faster. "You… do?"

"You think I can just fuck anyone?"

Tim blushed. "I don’t know much about you." He had learned so much about Jason in just a week but there was still so much he didn’t know. So much he still wanted to know.

"That’s true," Jason said. "What I wanna say is, I like you, okay? I don’t want to break it."

Tim let out a small cry. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Tim kissed Jason, cupping his head, feeling the slight stubble under his fingers, while getting closer to Jason until their bodies were pressed against each other. "I like you too," Tim said and climbed on Jason’s lap.

Jason grinned. "Good," he gave Tim one last peck on the lips. "And you know, this whole soulmate thing is still too much for me. It’s— it’s all about fate and forever, you know? I just want to take this slow. Even if that’s pretty weird to say considering we fucked already and are kind of fated to be together."

Tim laughed.

"But I want to give it a try. If you’d like to… I think being soulmates isn’t that bad when it’s with you."

"Cheesy," Tim said.

"Shut up." Jason blushed. "I thought about what to tell you for a long time, okay?"

"Was there more to the speech?"

"Yeah, actually there was. Steph helped me. It’s embarrassing, so I won’t tell you everything." Tim pouted. "Not even pouting will help, babybird, as cute as it is."

_Cute._

"What did she say?"

"She pretty much laughed at me actually," Jason admitted. "How I fell for you in just a week despite us pretty much fighting all the time before and me hating the concept of soulmates. She said it sounds like every soulmate romcom. Pride and Prejudice but in real life."

Tim laughed. "She’s not wrong."

"What did Cass say?" Jason asked.

"She really just sat here, ate all my rice krispies and watched How I Met Your Mother and commented on Ted Mosby’s hair," Tim said. Jason burst out in laughter.

"Sounds like Cass. I love her."

"Me too."

* * *

 

 

 

"No way." Black Mask laughed and put his head back in laughter. "I’ve been wondering all week who the poor person was that was on the other side of your string. Can’t believe it was one of the other little bats." He turned to Tim. "Should’ve known when you disappeared for a week from the streets."

Tim sighed and looked over to Jason punched Black Mask again heavily, making the criminal boss fall down.

"Yeah, been busy with my lover," Jason said.

"Hood!" Tim said. He couldn’t believe Jason just nonchalantly called him his 'lover' in front of Black Mask.

"What? It’s true."

Black Mask laughed and crawled up. "You’re cute but that doesn’t change the fact that this is useless."

Jason sighed and kicked the man down. "Okay, he’s all tied up, GCPD is arriving soon, let’s run."

Tim glanced at Black Mask. He remembered Jason telling him how he was with him when the first tug started and Jason had to run off. Now that they were back on the streets for the first time since that happened, Jason swore to end what he finished and put the man behind bars. Tim was sure he wanted to do more than just arrest him but at least, he didn’t.

"Reds." Bruce’ Batman voice appeared over them.

Jason let out a loud groan. "Old man, can’t you leave us alone?" He looked up and Tim did too. Bruce was crouching on top of a gargoyle.

"I see you still kept the string."

"You can’t say shit, you also keep yours," Jason said.

"After patrol, meet me at the Cave," Bruce said before he flew off into the night.

"He’s so annoying," Jason said, while Tim asked, "what do you think he’ll do?" at the same time.

"I don’t know, maybe give us another pamphlet," Jason joked.

Tim sighed, he really didn’t look forward to Bruce’ speech. But Jason was right, he couldn’t lecture them over anything when he was still connected to Selina.

* * *

 

 

Dick gasped loudly when they arrived at the Cave.

"You kept the string! I knew it! I’m so happy for you two!"

Damian just clicked his tongue like always and looked at them with disgust.

"Shut it, gremlin," Jason said before the younger male could say anything. Damian glared at him.

"What did you just call me, Todd?"

Bruce walked past them and took off his cowl. He sat down at his chair in front of the Batcomputer and turned to them. "Talk."

"I don’t know what there is to say," Tim said. He looked over to Damian and Dick. "Do they have to listen?"

"Yes!" Dick shouted.

"No but it is amusing," Damian replied with his arms crossed.

"Leave," Bruce told them. Damian wanted to protest but Dick took his younger brother by the arm and dragged him away.

"We’re keeping the string," Jason said.

"You hated each other," Bruce noted. "You always fought."

Tim shrugged. "Things changed."

"In less than a week?"

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, B, just get off. I like him, he likes me. It’s none of your business."

"Except it is," Bruce said. "You’re legally dead."

"Oh," Tim said. "So… you’re not trying to talk us out of it?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. You’d just have to come up with a new identity to go public with. Tim is a public figure that left for a week and returns with a soulmate. People will want to know who it is."

And that couldn’t be Jason.

"We’ll figure something out," Tim assured Bruce. "I’ve made up a whole uncle once."

Bruce even smiled at that, probably thinking back about Tim even fooled Bruce himself. "Good. That’s it."

"Wait, really? Not giving us the talk? Or at least the shovel talk?" Jason asked.

"You’re both my sons."

Jason made a face. "Yeah, let’s not mention that."

Tim snickered and nudged his boyfriend’s side. "We should be happy. Could’ve been worse. Let’s go."

 

* * *

 

 

"A press conference?" Tim shouted. "You just went out there and—" He grabbed his own hair out of frustration.

"What? You didn’t want people to know we’re bonded?" Jason asked, cocking his head.

Tim glared at him. "You’re not playing that card," he said.

"In my defense, Row said it was a good idea. She was the one who suggested it, actually. Said all shit happened in Gotham, someone coming back to life wasn't the weirdest thing."

"Harper!" Tim gasped. "Harper only has _bad_ ideas. Just like you. You really had a press conference, walked out, proclaimed you’re Bruce Wayne’s long lost dead son, and that you’re bonded to me?"

Jason smiled. "Hey, it sounds like right out of a romcom. I’m sure a movie producer is going to approach us soon and ask for the rights to film our life story. Too bad they don’t know we’re also Red Hood and Red Robin, I’m sure that’d make even more money."

Tim let out a cry. "Jason, we don’t need money. Remember? You literally are now officially Bruce Wayne’s not so legally dead son anymore."

Jason hesitated. "You’re right. Do you think he’ll put me in his inheritance now?"

Tim put his face in his hands. He had to calm down. Jason put his arms around Tim’s waist and pulled him closer.

"Look, babybird. I’m sorry."

"You are?" Tim dropped his hands and glared at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I just… I didn’t want to live forever under another name or something. I like being Jason Todd. And I want to have my own damn life," Jason explained. Then, with a lower and quieter voice, he added, "with you."

Tim melted right there. "Jay, do you really think I can be sweet-talked so easily?"

"Yes?"

"I hate that you’re right." Tim pulled Jason down by the back of his neck for a kiss. He could feel Jason smile against his lips. "Even if you’re not legally dead anymore, you’re now legally my adopted brother."

Jason raised his right hand and waved around his hand to show the string attached to it. "Soulmates, remember? Nobody will say shit about it. We’re fated."

Tim blushed. "You throw that word way too easily around now."

" _That_ I’m not apologizing for," Jason said and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, it was Tim who was smiling.

 

 

 


End file.
